The Airbender's Vision
by Step.On.Me2389
Summary: The Avatar's daughter Kayla is a hero, known for keeping the peace like her Father. But when an Airbender named Yuna is having horrible visions of the future, Kayla must go on another adventure with her best friends and lover, Prince Rai. R&R plz!
1. The Vision

**_So this is the sequel to __The Avatar's Daughter__. You should read the first one if you don't want to get confused but if you don't that's ok to. I promise to fill you in as much as possible._**

**_So yep here's the first chapter and I'm not sure if I'll continue it. So please don't forget to review*****_**

Chapter 1

"Kayla!" Kami said, throwing herself into my arms. I tighten my hold around her tiny body. I could see Akio-my cousin and Rai-the love of my life, shake hands with one another. "Kayla I missed you like crazy."

The feeling was neutral. Kami was my best friend. When we lived in the Northern Water Tribe we use to play together everyday of our life, it was my job to protect her being that she was the princess of my home. But when Kami and I had to go stop another war from starting we figured out that Kami was not a water princess but the Fire Lords Zuko's daughter. They gave her away at birth to one of her mother's cousin to protect her from Zuko's evil sister, Azula.

Azula the one who send her daughter out to start a war. The one who almost killed me and if not for the moon spirit Yue I might be dead. The one who my Rai killed.

But that is long over. Now Kami lived with her parents in the Fire Nation being there lovely princess.

"I didn't expect to see you here." I said, pulling out the hug. Kami's weird blue/golden eyes were sparkling with joy. She gave me one of her beautiful smile, reaching out for Akio. My quiet cousin was in love with my best friend. He even joined the Fire Nation's Army just so he could be close to her. I was finally use to the idea of them being together.

"Well Father had business with your father." Kami explained, leaning against Akio. "I just had to come along, besides we always have fun when we come to the Earth Kingdom."

I bit my lip, thinking anxiously what business the Fire Lord Zuko could possibly have with my Father. For those of you who don't know, my father is the most important man alive, he is no other then the Avatar. Besides my attitude and ability to enter the spirit world I was nothing like my Father, at less power wise. The only reason I was a great waterbender was because Mother was.

"Do you know what there talking about?" I asked. Kami frowned, looking up at Akio like the answer would be on his forehead.

"Not a clue. Something important." Kami finally said. This made me more worried. Its been a year since Kami and me went out to stop an oncoming war that Azula's daughter was starting. On the way we made some new friend and fell in love. Those few months we spend tracking down Aneko-Azula's daughter, were the scariest, most confusing time of my life. I was happy now. I lived in the Earth Palace happily with the love of my life Rai.

Rai the boy I used to hate and not understand as a child now was my reason for living. My love for Rai only grew with the passing days. The more time I spend with him the more crazy I was about him. Yeah he could be a jerk and cocky but that was him. We had our fights and they could be rough but in the end the love we felt for each other was to much to just throw away.

My life has been wonderful since I moved to the Earth Kingdom. I had my amazing family and my friend still, even though they all lived far from me. Everything was going great and the very idea of something was wrong made me feel sick. Couldn't we just live happily ever after? I didn't want anything to change.

Rai noticed something was wrong, he seemed to know everything I was feeling even before I felt it. Putting his arm around my shoulder, he whispered "Don't worry Kayla. I'm sure everything is ok. We're living in a peaceful time."

"Sure, we were in peace when Azula almost started that war too." Even though I was still nervous about what was going on I couldn't help but calm down a little. In Rai's strong arms it was impossible to feel anything but love. The smell of his skin filled my nose, he always smelled like meadow or rain.

"I don't know Rai." Kami said, not noticing Rai's warning glances that were begging for her to shut up. "Father seemed a little anxious to be here. I think something is wrong."

"Thanks Kami." Rai said as I pushed out of his hold, feeling panicked. Kami put a hand over her mouth, finally realizing the affect her words were having on me.

Why couldn't things just stay ok? Why was there always something going wrong? I was pacing around the room, trying to calm down but everything I did just brought me back to that horrible night when Azula was killed and I was almost dead myself. I didn't want to go through that again.

"Calm down Kayla." Kami said, softly. Kami was the sweetest girl you ever meet and was fairly innocent. If anyone could make me relax it was her. "I'm sure its nothing big. Your Father would of told you."

"No he wouldn't." I said. When my parent found out I almost died they became overprotective. They wouldn't tell me what was going on, they be to scared I would want to take care of it.

Rai grabbed me by my shoulders, forcing me to stop pacing. His beautiful green eyes that looked like precious gems stared into my own eyes, willing me to relax. "Kayla, nothing bad is going to happen."

An idea popped into my head. It was one of my mischievous ones that usually got Mother angry at me and Father laughing. "Your right Rai." I said, trying to look like my normal self. "Nothings wrong. Kami come with me, I want you to tell me about your trip here."

Rai raised his eyebrows, eyeing me suspiciously. He just knew me to well. "Mind if I join you ladies?" He asked, never taking his gorgeous eyes off of me.

I walked over to Kami, putting an arm around her. Hopefully she got the message to just go along with me. "Nah its ok Rai baby. I wouldn't want to bore you with girl talk. You and Akio go hang out. Do some bending or something."

Rai hated girl talk and I could see his nose wrinkle in disgust. "Are you sure?" He asked. I gave him a quick kiss that still managed to make me want more.

"I'm sure." I said. "I love you."

Rai grabbed my face between his hands, sending chills down my spine. "I love you too." He kissed my nose before releasing me into Kami's care. I dragged Kami outside, making sure we were far enough from Akio and Rai.

"What is this all about Kayla?" Kami asked when I kept pulling her farther away from the palace and closer to the garden.

"I need your help." I said, stopping when we were in the garden, far away from any curious people.

"Oh no, this can't be good." Kami said, rolling her eyes. When we were younger I use to do crazy things and dragged Kami along with me.

"Come with me to spy on our parents." I said, getting excited by the very thought.

"Are you insane?" Kami asked, lowering her voice till it was nothing more then a hiss.

"Yes but that's not the point." I said, grabbing her hands, giving them an encouraging squeeze. "We need to know what's going on, we have that right. They only started talking probably a few minutes ago and I know all the places to hide. Can you please come with me?"

Kami rolled her eyes, knowing it was completely pointless to try and change my mind. "Do I have a choice?" She asked, smiling. "Fine I'll go."

I threw my arms around her, giving it a big squeeze. "I love you Kami." I said. It was great to be with my best friend again, doing things we're not suppose to do like the good all days.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go." Kami said, laughing. "I am such a push over."

"No you're a good friend. Now come on, we're wasting time." We ran all the way back to the palace, careful not to bump into Rai or Akio who would make sure we didn't do anything stupid. When we got to the doors of the throne room, I pulled Kami to a bunch of curtains. I pulled them back, reveling a small wooden door.

"Whoa, how long has that been there?" Kami whispered, looking around to make sure no one would notice us.

"Forever. It was made for emergency but today its going to help us spy." I said, opening the door softly. We tip toed into the dark little room, the sound of mice and other unknown animal feet tapping against the stone floor. Kami moved closer to me, nervous about being in the dark.

"Kayla can we get out of here?" She asked a bit to loud.

"Shh." I said, walking over to another door. I opened it up, pulling Kami inside it. We were now in the throne room and I could clearly see my parents and Kami's. We hid behind another green curtain so no one could see us.

Father and Mother both had a concern look on there face and they clutched onto each other tightly. King Jonei, Rai's Father, sat on the throne with a puzzled expression on his face. Fire Lord Zuko and his wife Kaida both looked calmer then the rest of the group but from the tight frown on Zuko's face I knew something was defiantly wrong.

"Aang what do you think?" King Jonei asked in his calm, dreamy voice. Father looked at Mother before turning back to the king.

"This is serious, I believe in the girl." He said slowly.

Zuko's frown deepened. "But she's only a 16 year old girl. How on earth can she tell us the future."

"She had a vision Zuko." Father said, shrugging his shoulder. "I believe it."

"What was the vision?" King Jonei asked, confused and not appreciating being left out of this little detail.

"Sorry Jonei." Zuko said. "You weren't here for that. Her vision was that a group of benders were causing great destruction."

"Benders?" Jonei asked the very question I was thinking about.

"Yes benders." Mother said, frowning. "Like earth, water, fire and air. All of them together, hurting people and destroying homes. The girl said she couldn't see much, only that they were all wearing black and were using there elements to attack some city."

Jonei rubbed his forehead like the information was causing him a headache. "How is she able to have visions? Is that normal?" Zuko nodded his head in agreement.

Father smiled but it seemed forced and stressed. Two things Father hated most but who said being the Avatar was an easy job. "Well Avatars have visions sometimes. I had a couple. The girl might be a descended of an Avatar. There are plenty of well known Avatar airbenders she could be great-great-great-grandchild of. So yes having visions could be conceder normal."

Jonei shook his head. He didn't seem to comprehend a lot of what Father said. "Ok? So what do we do from here?"

Mother rubbed the back of her neck as she thought deeply about what to do. My Mother was the greatest waterbender I knew and was the woman I looked up to. She was smart, beautiful and a terrific mother. I leaned forward slightly to hear better. "We need to talk to her face to face." She said finally.

Zuko shook his head. "Its no use. She's not about to tell us everything. How would you react if the Avatar, the Fire lord and the Earth king came to your door, talking about something life changing."

A shadow crossed Father's face. "She would run. We need to send someone she could relate to." Kami grabbed my upper arm to keep me from exposing us but her little grip was nothing. I broke free from her hold and walked out from behind the curtain. No one noticed I was there but they would in a second.

"Kayla!" Kami whispered but I ignored her.

"Father, Mother." There heads spun around quickly, looking at me like I just turned a random color in front of there eyes.

"What are you doing here Kayla?" Mother asked, unsure how to react to me ears dropping. I knew that she was leaning towards yelling at me but thankfully she held off.

"I was curious." I said simply. In my mind that wasn't the important issue right now. The peace Father and I worked so hard for was once again being ruined. I was not going to let this happen. I know I enjoyed the no worry life where there was no fighting or anything but I was a hero and heroes saved people. I was not going to let those benders ruin everything I nearly died for.

"I'll go." I said, watching my parents faces carefully. In the end it was there decision whether to let me go or not. "My friends and I could find this girl and try to figure out what's going on with these visions." I felt a strange déjà vu, only a year ago I had begged Father to let me go stop the oncoming war started by Aneko.

"But Kayla the last time we let you go away you got…hurt." Mother said softly like if she said it to loud it would make it happen again.

"Mother that was out of our control. I want to do this. Please?" There was silence around us, Kami stood behind me also waiting for a reply.

After a very tense five minutes Father broke the quiet. "Her name is Yuna and she lives in the Eastern Air Temple." Father said. What he meant to say was "Yes you can go Kayla, have fun." But he would never say those words out loud.

"When should we leave?" Kami asked. Zuko looked like he could kill someone right now. I'm sure he didn't want Kami in any danger like my own parents.

"I see no reason to leave so quickly." Mother said quickly. I smiled gently at her. She was more protective then even Father, which wasn't to new. Mother was always like that, since I was born she had a strange desire to shield me from the dangerous of the world.

"Neither do I." I said. "We need time."

"For what?" Jonei asked, playing with the a piece of black hair that matched his beautiful son.

"We need to wait for a couple of people." I said, Kami smiled knowing what I was talking about but the rest of the adults looked as confused as could be.

"Who?" Jonei asked. He seemed to the one who was always asking questions everyone else was to shy to say out loud.

"Aneko, Kane and Taya." I said, smiling at the thought of being all together with my friends again, on another mission.

_Later that night…_

I was standing alone in a circle of blue fire. Rai was on the floor next to me but I knew he was gone beyond hope, nothing but a shell of what he used to be. I could hear screaming and I knew it was coming from me. There was no use living without him, I would take whatever was coming my way with my head held high.

Suddenly, the fire parts in the middle and Azula appears. Her black hair undone, flying into her cruel, unfeeling golden eyes. She laughs insanely. As she's laughing a giant rock out of nowhere falls on top of me, crushing me to death.

My soul leaves into the spirit world but its not a nice place. Spirits of other dead people grab at my body, tearing at my blue dress and hair. I see all my friends watching me doing nothing, all of them staring emptily at me and ghostly pale, looking like death themselves.

I call to them and tried to get to them but the other spirits kept me back and my friends did nothing to help me. The spirits started to pull me away and towards a giant gaping hole where only darkness and death came from it. "No, no, Help!" I screamed. "Help!"

"Kayla!" A voice shouted out of nowhere. It didn't come out from any of the spirits mouth or even my friends. But the voice didn't matter, the spirits were still pulling me into the hole. My bottom half was now inside of it and it was blazing hot, like I was burning to death. I felt spirits biting my leg, trying to get my whole body inside. I clawed at the ground, screaming for my friends to help but they did nothing.

"No!" I yelled when I was almost completely inside, the spirits surrounded my body. They were crying and screaming, pulling at my skin and hair.

"Kayla!" My eyes flew open and I realized I was not in the pit of hell but in my comfy, green bed in my large room. But nothing was as green as the eyes staring at me in such a panic. Black hair fell onto my face, tickling my nose. This wasn't hell like in my dream, it was the opposite. Anywhere with Rai looking at me like this was heaven.

"Rai?" I asked, rubbing my forehead only to notice that I was covered in sweat. My hands shook violently and my breathing was to heavy. The nightmare seemed to do a lot more then just scare me to death. "What are you doing here?"

Rai sat beside me on the bed, pushing a gorgeous piece of black hair out of his beautiful green eyes. He let out a sigh of relief to see I was ok. "I heard you screaming."

"No way." I said as I tried to calm my nervous or at less just stop my hands from shaking. "You're all the way down the hall, its not possible for you to hear me. I made sure of it this time."

Rai smiled, pushing my sweaty hair off my forehead. His touch made me stop breathing all together. I can honestly not explain the affect Rai has on me. If you never been in love then you probably wouldn't understand the way I was feeling, I sure didn't before. I use to think love would never happen to me, I didn't care really. Somehow Rai changed all that. He made me into a better person slowly throughout our time together. Without Rai I couldn't even think about living.

"Trust me, the whole palace could hear your screaming. You were louder then all the other times." He said. Great, the whole palace knew how my last moments with Azula tortured me. "It was that dream again, right?"

I don't when the nightmares started. Probably a few months after the last battle between Azula and me. All I know is that the same horrible nightmare comes at less once a week. Sometimes its worse. I have been known to be screaming my lungs out from one of my frightful dreams. Most of the time Rai comes to hold me but there were the times when he didn't hear my pain and I was left alone in the dark.

The day Azula died had left an painful mark on me. Both physical and emotional. I just can never get over the way Azula looked when she was about to kill Rai and me. That insane look, the one that only someone truly evil could muster. Rai had nightmares to but he kept them to himself. I knew they had to be bad since he was the one to take Azula's life.

"It won't go away." I said, feeling hot tears fill my eyes. "I can't get that night out of my head. I know we're heroes for stopping Azula but I wonder if people know how screw up I am now."

Rai pulled me into his solid chest, brushing my hair gently. My nose filled with his scent and the simple touch of him made me want to stop crying. Rai kissed the top of nose. "You don't have to explain it to me, my love."

I cried a little, wetting his white shirt. When the tears finally stopped I pulled out of his hug so I could plant a soft, loving kiss on his perfect lips. The moment our lips touched my whole body got warm and my head began to spin. Nothing was more powerful then true loves kiss.

"I love you." I said against his lips.

"You know I love you Kayla." He said, pressing his body against mine. We kissed for a few more minutes till all reminders of the nightmare or even my surroundings disappeared. Finally we pulled away, resting our foreheads against one another. I stared into his emerald eyes, falling into them like always.

"Kayla?" He asked almost in in a whisper.

"Hmm."

"Do you think your ready for another adventurous? Don't you think it's a little to soon?"

I thought over his questions and realize my answer was chosen for me before I even made my decision. I was the Avatar's daughter and my job was to bring peace to people just like my Father. I didn't turn my back on the world a year ago and I wasn't going to do it now.

"I've never been more ready."

_**Please review! If you never read the first story you probably should now, but like I said don't worry. Thank you! **_


	2. News

_**Please don't forget to Review! I'm not sure if I'll keep writing so lets see. **_

Chapter 2

I woke up that morning, alone which was no surprise. Rai never spend longer then a few minutes in my room after my nightmares. He respected me to much. I jumped out of the bed, feeling a lot better now that it was daytime. It was at night that horrible pictures ran a muck in my head not the day.

I walked over to my mirror, grabbing my brush. I narrowed my eyes at the thing on top of my head. It couldn't be hair, oh no not this tangling mess. Hair wasn't suppose to be sticking up like that, putting fear into any brush brave enough to tame it.

"Not today hair." I said, feeling ridiculous for talking to myself but honestly who cares? Every hair need a good pep talk. "You will behave and curl nicely. You will not sit there, looking more like a bush. The brush will win."

I laughed as I ripped my brush through my hair. After a few yanks here and a pull there my hair finally looked nice. I pulled my brown curly hair into a ponytail, letting two big curls free. I didn't follow the traditional hair style of the Water Tribe or the Earth Kingdom. I would wear my hair the way I wanted.

As I was brushing my hair my eyes fell on my chest. Underneath my nightgown was a reminder of all the horrible things that happened during the last battle with Azula. Before I could talk myself out of it I ripped off my nightgown.

Just above my heart, across my left side was a nasty scar. It was a pinkish color that was spread out like someone just threw it on my chest. I touched the large scar gently. In the last battle Azula had hit me right above my heart with a deathly lighting bolt. It had killed me, but thanks to a little moon spirit I lived. The damage was clearly easy to spot but somehow I didn't even notice it till a healer who was checking to see if I was healthy again after being so injured saw it. I made her promise never to tell anyone.

"Kayla!" Someone shouted outside my door. The voice was female so I guessed it was Kami since beside her there wasn't any other girls I talked to other then Mother.

"Hold on a second!" I cried, quickly grabbing the nearest dress and pulling it over my head. I picked my soft blue dress that was short enough to wear some leggings underneath it. I slipped on some dark blue leggings and made sure that no part of my chest was exposed. The only thing that could be shown was my shoulders and throat. I didn't want to see any pink scars.

"Hurry up!" Kami yelled, pounding her fist against my door. "What are you doing in there?"

"Getting changed." I said, fixing the white collar of my dress so nothing would show. "Want to watch or something?"

I could literally feel Kami roll her eyes over the wood door. "Ok Miss. Sarcasm, if you don't get out here soon I won't tell you the news."

That was enough to peak my interest. I was painfully curious. I quickly put on my soft slippers and grabbed my Mother's necklace, putting it around my neck. I opened the door and Kami nearly fell forward. "Was your face up against my door?" I ask through fits of laughter.

"No." Kami said, regaining her balance. "I was just making sure you weren't dead or something. What took you so long?"

I closed the door behind me, walking down the hallways. When I first stayed in the Earth Palace I got so lost it was unbelievable. The palace was bigger then the one I lived in at the Northern Water Tribe. I use to ask a bunch of maids for directions for simple things like the restroom or my room, now I can find anything in this palace with my eyes closed.

"Kami I think your becoming as impatient as me. I didn't take long at all." I said, heading towards the dining room. "Besides looking good takes time."

Kami laughed at that. She knew that I didn't find myself as pretty as her or Mother. The only time I even felt beautiful was when I was around Rai. The way he looked at me made me feel like a princess.

"So what's the big news that couldn't wait?" I asked. Kami eyes widen with excitement. Obviously whatever she had to say was good. Great, there was to much bad news lately.

"I send a bunch of letters to Aneko, Kane and Taya." She said with a smile on her face that could put the sun to shame. She pulled out something from her red dress pocket and waved it in my face. It was a bunch of papers but what could be so important about it?

"Nice, paper." I said. "Now tell me about our friends."

Kami pressed her lips together like she couldn't believe I didn't understand the importance of the papers. "Oh sweet Kayla you can be so slow sometimes."

I was about to defend myself but Kami thrust the paper into my hand before I could utter a word. I threw a nasty look at Kami before I look at what she gave me. I unfolded it, smoothing out the wrinkles. When I saw the familiar handwriting I nearly screamed.

It was Aneko. I quickly read the letter, wondering the whole time how on earth this letter got here so quickly. "_Dear Kami, Kayla and Rai, When your news arrived last night I couldn't believe it. This would be the first time I be on the right side and I look forward to helping people instead of being that monster that my Mother turned me into. I have helped out a lot of people, Kane and I, in order to make up for my horrible past but I feel like this is the best way to be forgiven for all the bad things I did. Anyway Kane and I left the Fire Nation the moment we received your letter. We'll be there in a week. Get a room ready for us. We miss you guys like crazy and look forward to helping. From, Aneko and Kane._"

I smiled at the note then checked the other letter Kami had given me. This one was Taya's and even if she didn't write her name I'd known it was her. All she wrote in sloppy handwriting was "_Whatever princesses and dirt eater. Be there soon._"

"Oh Taya." I said, rolling my eyes. Taya had a way with people. I handed the letters back to Kami who tucked it back into the safety of her pocket. We walked in silence, enjoying the idea of our friends coming.

"But how?" I asked, unsure what to even ask. "How did you get the letters there so fast?"

Kami smiled, rubbing her fingers against the marble green walls. She tired to look mysterious but that was one thing Kami wasn't, that was more Aneko. "Iroh has the best message bird. He is the fastest living thing ever! I wrote the letter after dinner and let him take it the Fire Nation. Smart?"

I was about to comment on her intelligence when a wall of dirt and stone pilled up between Kami and me. "Kayla!" Kami shouted but the wall kept circling me till I was in a small little tower that was about the height of two me. Whoever did this was a great earthbender.

The only one in the tower with me was no other then Rai. He smiled as he watched me stop panicking and start laughing.

"You jerk." I said, punching his muscular arm. The man was as strong as a rock, it made sense that he was an earthbender and the prince of his home.

"Kayla!" Kami said, I could hear her little fist bang against the wall desperately. I could only imagine how scared she must be. This hasn't been the first time an element has kept us apart only last time it had been blue flames and Rai and I were being tortured.

"You scared her." I yelled at Rai before turning back to Kami. "We're alright Kami, Rai is being unpleasant." I lowered my voice. "His always unpleasant."

"Well I'm going to breakfast, with or without you." Kami said, the sound of her walking away echoed through the hallway.

Rai turned those gorgeous eyes on me and broke into one of his old smiles that use to get me so angry I couldn't help the horrible things that came out my mouth. "So I'm unpleasant?" He said, still smiling.

"Yes, that wasn't necessary." I said, crossing my arms as I leaned against the firm wall of dirt and stone. I forget sometimes what a powerful earthbender Rai was. I knew that Toph sometimes visited us and every time she did she taught Rai some new moves but I didn't realize how much stronger he gotten because of it.

"Really?" He asked, walking slowly towards me. "But how else could I be alone with you?"

"By pulling me aside?" I said, ignoring how close he was. If only my heart could take the same advice instead of doing flips in my chest. "A 'hey Kayla can I talk to you for a minute' would do the job."

Rai put his hands up on both sides of my head. All I could see was him and I was ok with that. I pressed my self against the wall to put as much distance between us but I knew how stupid that was. There was no room in this tower of rock he made and even if there was I could never be to far from Rai on my own free will.

"I rather make you my hostage." He said, giving me one of his breathing taking smirks.

"You should know by now that I don't take being kidnapped lightly." I said, if I had my water with me I would of hit him with it and start a game by doing so. But I had nothing on me so in the end I was stuck here.

"I know." He said, his lips hovered over mine. Rai never stole kisses really, he always seemed to ask first before touching my lips. He would wait for me to make the first move always. He was a true gentlemen for sure.

I tried to hold out. I was not going to kiss him but I couldn't resist it. He was to beautiful, to close, to wonderful for me to not give him a simple little kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. I intended for the kiss to be one of those long, heart filling ones but Rai had other plans.

He removed my arms from his neck and turned our kiss into a hug. This was nice to but something was wrong with it. I could feel how tense his shoulders were and I couldn't see his face which would tell me everything that was passing through his head. This tower of rock and dirt wasn't made for flirting and fun no it was made so whatever he news he had to share with me I wouldn't run away.

"What's wrong Rai?" I asked, pulling out of his hug. Rai's face was unreadable, I usually always knew what Rai was thinking just by looking in his eyes but not right now.

"Kayla, please just listen to what I have to say." Rai said seriously. I could already feel myself wanting to shut whatever he had to say out. It wasn't going to be something I would like. "I don't think we should go."

"Go where?" I asked, frustrated.

"Go to the Eastern Air Temple." I couldn't believe he actually said something like that. Rai has told me before that he loved the feeling of doing something helpful. How could he not want to stop this group of benders who were hurting people? It just wasn't like him. Something else must be the problem.

"What?"

Rai pushed his fingers nervously through his black hair. "Look Kayla you know how many times I almost lost you when we went to stop Azula? I never want to feel like that ever again." Rai grabbed my hands, bring them to his lips. "You don't seem to value your life as much as I do. I can not let you get hurt or throw yourself in danger."

His speech was sweet and I only fell more in love with him every time he said a loving word but in the end I couldn't listen to him. There was something inside of me that just screamed at me to do be a hero. I couldn't let this pass as much as I wanted to. "No Rai."

"No?" He asked, frowning.

"No. Rai I have to do this." I said, pulling my hands out of his. "With or without you." The words stung my mouth as I spoke them but I was not going to take it back.

Rai looked pained at the very idea of me going off to some foreign place without him. He never let me go someplace so dangerous without him by my side. "Why? What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing. It just so wrong to sit back and let these crazy people destroy everything I love." I said, shaking my head. "And nothing you can say will keep me here."

Rai looked like I was causing him some harm, I really couldn't be to mad at him. As much as I wanted to scream at him for even suggesting such a stupid idea like to turn my back on the people who need my help the most, I couldn't. How could I when the only reason he didn't want me to go was because he was scared of losing me. I did pretty much die in his arms in the last fight.

"Kayla, please." Rai said. He frowned when I shook my head no. He pulled me into another hug and kissed the top of my head gently. I wish I could live in Rai's arms and I was sure he felt the same. If I stayed in his arms I be safe.

"I love you." I said, kissing his lips. "But I'm not changing my mind. Will you still come with me to find that vision girl?"

Rai sighed, brushing my hair with his fingers. "Your so stubborn. Your lucky I love you more then anything in this world. I'll go."

I gave him my best smile I could manage. "Great now if you don't get rid of these rocks I might have to kill you." Rai rolled his eyes before waving his hand. The walls crumpled to the floor and returned back to its rightful spots. The dirt went back into all the plants pots and the stones went back to the fountains. When everything was cleaned up, Rai slipped his hand into mine and we walked towards the dinning room.

"Kayla, can you promise me one thing?" Rai said when we were almost there, he had been quiet most of the walk and I was ok with that since I was stuck in my own thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." I said, still thinking about a million other things.

"Can you promise me that no matter what happens you will still love me." That was an easy enough promise. Feelings as strong as love were not so easy to just turn off. Trust me I've tried everything in my power to stop my feelings for Rai a while ago but I was powerless and I am still as powerless as I was then.

"Of course my love, but only if you promise to love me too." Rai laughed at that. Obviously he felt the same when it came down to our feelings.

"Anything for you." I pushed open the door of the dinning room and was thrilled to see plates of food on the table. I was starving and if breakfast was over I might have had to kill Rai for imprisoning me in a tower of rock.

We weren't going to have breakfast alone it would seem. Sitting at the long table pilled high with food was Kami, Father, Mother, Zuko and King Jonei. I didn't see Kaida, Kami's Mother, anywhere. She was probably in the gardens, the woman was the most calmest person I knew unlike her hothead husband.

"Kayla, Rai we should talk about what your going to do in Eastern Air Temple." Zuko said, waving his hand at two empty seats next to him and Father. I took one of them while Rai got us some food.

"Don't you think we should wait for our other friends?" I asked, as Rai put a plate of food in front of me. I gave him a thankful smile before digging into my food. I was so hungry and the food was so good that I nearly finished it in one bite.

"You can inform them when they get here." Zuko said, pulling something out his pocket.

"We're leaving as soon as they come." Kami said the words none of the parents wanted to hear. All of them flinched in unison, it would have been funny if I wasn't going to miss them so much.

"Oh, so let's hear about this Yuna girl." I said. Zuko cleared his throat, I could see he would be the one to tell us everything that we needed to know.

Zuko gave me a picture of the girl, I was surprised to see how she looked. She had a baby face, with round cheeks and big eyes but there was something serious about her. Despite her looks there was nothing about her babyish or young. She had a mature look in her big gray eyes and her smile didn't look quite right on her face. She was pale and had long, flowing black hair that came down to the middle of her back. She wore some beautiful flowing orange and white dress. It had a dark orange stash around her waist and she had a big necklace on that looked similar to what my Father wore sometimes. It was the Air Nomads symbol.

Even though I noticed all this about her what stood out the most was her head and arms. She had arrow tattoos like Father which made her a master airbender. I looked at the tattoos closer. On her head the tip of the arrow was showing underneath her hair. The arrows were more clear on her arms. It traveled from her back, down her arms and stopped at her hands. I was always interested in Father's tattoos and as a child I use to climb in his lap and stare at them. I remember once I drew all over my body with a blue marker just so I could look like Father. It was strange to see someone look so much like my Father.

"She looks adorable!" Kami said, failing to see the seriousness and wisdom in this young girl.

Zuko smiled at Kami, the love in his eyes for his daughter was visible for all to see. He touched her cheek gently then became serious again. "So this is Yuna." He said, taking the picture back and giving it to Father who gave it to Mother to hold. "She lives in the Eastern Air Temple that has been recently repopulated."

"How did you do that Aang?" Rai asked, he has always been my Father's biggest fan. It was one of the many reason I was reluctant to tell him I was the Avatar's daughter a year ago.

"Repopulate the Air Nomads?" Father asked, taken back by the question. "In my eyes there was two ways to do it. One have a lot of babies with Katara and hope a few came out airbenders." I thought about having a lot of sisters and brothers. The idea horrified me and I was thankful to be an only child.

"But we felt that was so…caveman like." Mother said, she seemed repulsive with the very idea of having so many kids. "Besides I wasn't going through labor all over again."

"So," Father said, looking at Mother like she was an angel that fell from the sky. "I went with my second option. Search the world for any surviving airbenders. I found a few people and they did the rest for me. When I was sure the airbenders were settled, safe and happy I went to the Northern Water Tribe and had my own bundle of joy."

I smiled as Father winked at me. Even though Father said he came home to settle down it wasn't completely true. I remember being a young girl and Father going on long trips to find more airbenders missing. I use to feel alone and hated how miserable Mother was without him. He hasn't been on one of those trips since I was 13 but it still hurts when I think about it to much.

"Anyway." Zuko said, wanting to stick to the important subject at hand. "This is what you need to know about Yuna. She's 16 and a master airbender. She is a quiet girl and hard to befriend cause of tragedy. Her Mother and Father had her before Aang got to bring them to the safety of one of the Temples. Her Mother died when Aneko's army set fire to her home in the Earth Kingdom. Her Father wanted to move to the mostly male housing, Southern Air Temple while Yuna went to the female housed Eastern Temple. Let's just say Yuna is powerful, intelligent and many other things but in the end she is angry towards everyone."

"Great, another Taya." Rai said. But I knew this wasn't another Taya. Yes she could be cruel and sarcastic but she did that only because it was her nature. This Yuna girl lost everyone, including a part of her. I felt instantly sad and knew this probably wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Hurting

_**Thank you guys to those who review. I miss you guys! Any ideas you want to share tell me. Don't forget to review****_

Chapter 3

The week past by slowly and uneventful. I spend most of my days with Mother and Father wanting to be with them as much as possible. I always felt this way before I left my parents. They were always there for me and cared so much that when I leave them I always wanted to turn back. They were great parents and I was lucky to have them.

But there was something that was bugging me that I wanted to get off my chest before I left. The more I thought about it the more angry I got. How could Father leave me so much? I understand his important but the child within me was just screaming for my daddy.

It was on one of our afternoon walks that I brought it up. "Father." I said slowly. This was a touchy subject that had the ability to make us have a huge fight. Did I want to fight with Father right before I was leaving. This was our last full day together and I was going to starting a fight.

"Yes, Kay?" Father said as if he was singing. Great, he was going to be really sweet to me and make me feel guilty about what I was about to say.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, pulling a rose from a bush as we passed it. Father stopped dead and looked at me with confusion written on his face.

"What? I haven't gone anywhere since we moved here." Father eyes were killing me. So big and full of hope. It was childish eyes, the only thing that did not change about Father throughout his life.

Looking at my feet I continued. "No Daddy. I don't mean now or recently."

"Then what are you-" He cut off as realization hit him. I didn't look up at his face because I know if I did I would not talk about this and forget all about it like I always do. This was the one thing I kept bottle up inside and I have no clue why I decided to talk about it now. Just the thought of going on another dangerous adventure made me want to open up.

"Kayla you know its-" Again he cut off but this time its because I cut in.

"It's my job, to protect the lives of everyone and to be there Avatar. The peace maker." I said, surprised by how nasty my voice sounded. "I know Father, you've been drilling that in my head since I knew how to speak."

Father was silent and I knew I had shocked him. Besides the disregards for the rules and playing harmless tricks I was a good kid. I can't remember one huge fight I had with my parents. I was never a crazy teenager and Father was not use to this new me.

"I don't know what to tell you Kayla." Father said, hurt. "I didn't pick this job it chose me. You know how you can't resist helping people well neither can I."

"I'm not asking you to stop helping people." I said, my voice becoming increasingly louder.

"Then what are we talking about?" Father asked, he walked towards the garden, not wanting this agreement to be so public. He meant well when he did this. He didn't want me to look like a fool and embarrassed myself but in the heat of anger everything he did was wrong to me.

"We're talking about me!" I yelled, jabbing a finger at my chest. "Me! And how much you hurt me."

I looked up at him, anger giving me courage. Father eyes were wide with confusion and hurt. He didn't look like a Father now which only made me more mad for some odd reason. "Father do you even realize how much you hurt Mother and I? You kept leaving us and not coming back for months. We use to cry and wonder when you'll be back or even IF you'll come back."

"Your Mother understood perfectly well that I had to leave. What your saying is selfish Kayla. You rather have people die and live in fear all so you can have your Father home?" Father seemed disgusted by the very idea. "Besides I took you with me a couple of times."

I threw the rose I had in my hand on the ground in rage. "You took me when I was a baby! I don't even remember those times and it doesn't even matter. You left me."

Father rubbed his forehead in frustration. I knew I should probably stop but I found I couldn't. I just kept thinking about the times I spend in my room, looking out the window for any sign of a flying bison, wishing Father was here and not out there. It hurt. I remember how much I wanted my Father but I could never truly have him. The last couple of years I haven't thought about it much but now it was all to much to hold in.

"Kayla, I don't think you understand what would of happened if I didn't go." He said, his eyes shut. "Many people could die. They need me more then your Mother or you did."

"I understand that perfectly. I don't understand why you didn't take us or better yet why did you keep us in your life if you knew you wouldn't be with us." My words must have hurt Father because when he opened his eyes I saw an anger in them I have never seen before.

"I left you at the Water Tribe so you can become the best waterbender you could be, your Mother chose to stay with you." His voice was increasing in volume something very unfather like. "What do you want me to do? Give up saving people so I could be with you? I wanted to. I wanted to be with you girls so badly but then I remembered the looks on peoples faces when the saw me there to save them and I knew my little girl could only be safe if I took out the danger."

Everything he was saying made sense. But I couldn't let go of it. I wanted my Daddy and I was robbed of that. It was the price of being the Avatar's daughter I guess. "Do you know why I volunteer to stop Aneko's army?"

Father was thrown back by this. His eyes brows pulled together in confusion, he obviously did wonder why but could of never guess. I thought it was easy to see why but not to Father. "No why?" He asked softly.

"Because, I didn't want Mother and me to be alone again." I said, looking up at the blue sky. I was back in the Spirit Oasis and I had just utter the words that would change my life forever, 'I will go'. I did it partly for the adventures I would have but mostly I did it for Mother. I didn't want her lonely again.

"What?" Father said, ripping me back into the present.

"I went to stop that oncoming war because I didn't want you to leave again. Do you know how hurt Mother is when you leave. She's like a zombie walking around, waiting for you. She is always so alone. I couldn't let that happen again. I couldn't be the one left alone in my room, wondering where you were. So I went. I put my life in danger so you couldn't leave."

Father looked sick. "You almost died though." I realize that I might have crossed the line. Telling Father the reason I went to stop Aneko was also another way of placing the blame on him for almost dying. If Father stayed home enough then I would of never been fighting Azula in the first place. "You almost died because of me."

"Maybe you should of just made sometime for your daughter then." I said, feeling hot tears fall from my eyes.

"Stop it Kayla!" Father yelled, it was the first time he ever screamed at me. I felt myself flinch and the tears falling faster. "I can not change the past! I'm sorry I am such a horrible Father!"

I backed away slowly from him, feeling like my world was slowly falling apart. I knew bring up the subject was going to cause a huge fight but I didn't realize how angry he would be. It honestly never crossed my mind that he yell at me.

"You know what? I'm sorry too!" I said "I hate you!" With that I turned around and ran out the garden, putting as much distance between Father and me. I couldn't believe I said that. I instantly regretted saying such a thing but the rage and hurt I felt was enough to keep me from apologizing. All these years I have been keeping all that stuff to myself. I wanted my Daddy and he wasn't there. I know he couldn't stop helping people, it was his destiny. But still he could of tried to balance it out or something.

I was aware of the fact of that I was acting like a baby and hoped no one would see me. Of course I wasn't so lucky. As I was running past the library to get to my room the door opens and I nearly run head first into it. "Watch it!" I yell through my tears.

"Kayla?" asked a voice I knew to well. Crap. Out of everyone I had to slam into it had to be Rai. Rai who would want to talk about the problem and want to try to understand why I felt the way I did. I didn't want to talk about my problem with Father, I was just not in the mood. Rai could not understand that, he wanted to be part of my life and help me at all times. I wanted none of that right now.

"Hi Rai." I mumbled, keeping my head low so he wouldn't see me but nothing got passed Rai. He knew me to well.

"Are you ok?" He asked, lifting my chin up so he could see my face. He looked pained to see how terrible I looked. You know how when some girls cried they looked like princess in distress, Kami looked like that and even Aneko. But me, I looked horrible, more like an alien then a princess. My eyes were swollen and bright red, my nose was running. I could see why this would alarm Rai.

"Yeah, perfectly fine!" I shouted at Rai. He looked shocked to hear me talk to him so cruelly. The last time I talked to him like this was before the first time we kissed, back when I hated him.

"What happened?" He asked, choosing to ignore my harsh words.

"I was walking around when I saw this precious little puppy. I started crying because it had no home. Puppies have such hard life." I said, sarcastically. Apparently Rai was not in the mood for a joke because he narrowed his green eyes and let out a snort.

"I'm sure, now are you going to tell me what really happened?" Rai moved his hand from my chin to my cheek, rubbing it softly with the back of his hand. My heart was to cold to melt at his touch. Instead I stepped away from him, out of his reach.

"I don't have to tell you anything, your not the boss of me." I said. I should of just slapped him, it would of hurt less. Secrets are a touchy subject for Rai. He hated me when he found out a year ago that I kept the fact that I was the Avatar's daughter from him. Rai could be a lot of things but he was never a liar and he believed that honesty was the best policy.

Surprisingly Rai remained calm. "Kayla, I would never try to be the boss of you. I just want to know what happened. You look so hurt and I just can't stand seeing you like this."

"Do you really want to help me?" I asked softly. Rai nodded his head, grabbing hold of my hands.

"Yes." He said, looking happy that he could help me in anyway. He didn't know that nothing he did or tried to do would fix all those lonely years of my life. Unless he could go back in time somehow and force my Father to stay home there was no way he could help me.

"The way you can help is by leaving me alone!" I ripped my hands out of his hold and stormed off towards my room. I didn't look back because I knew if I did I would probably run back to him and beg for forgiveness.

By the time I got to my room I felt terrible for being to mean to Rai. I loved him with all my heart and just the thought of hurting him made me feel terrible. I threw myself face first into my pillow and started crying my eyes out. I haven't felt so hurt since I moved to the Earth Palace.

I just couldn't believe how this day turned out. I should have been saying my goodbyes and being all excited yet I had to bring up the past. It was a horrible idea but I knew it was important to talk about. Father had to understand how hurt I was when he left me all the time, he had to know before I left again. I learned from my near death experience that you have to talk your problems out now before there's no more time left.

What I said to Rai was uncalled for and hurtful. I would say sorry the minute I saw him but not to Father. I know where he came from and understood the fact that he had a lot to do being the Avatar but I just wanted him to see where I was coming from. Not explain to me why he left me, I wanted him to say sorry.

After about an hour of crying and feeling sorry for myself, I got up and started packing my bags. I was looking forward to this adventure more and more. I could be far, far away from Father doing my own thing. For once he be the one waiting while I was doing the saving. He would be worried sick and wonder if he ever get a simple letter from me, just like I did when he left.

As I was shoving clothes into my bag I heard a tapping sound on my window. I turned around, readying to fight. I felt stupid when I saw what was making the tapping noise. There was Momo, his big ears up and his mouth pressed against the window. I rolled my eyes before opening the window.

"Momo what are you doing here?" I asked, tossing him a berry I found on my table. He ate it greedily. Of course he didn't respond to my question, not that I suspect him too. I continued to pack, feeling a little better with Momo here. I don't know why, I guess it was because he was such a cute little guy it was hard to be mad around him.

I opened my jewelry box, staring down at the few things I had. There was a crescent moon necklace Mother gave me for my 16th birthday that I only wore on special occasions and a ring Father gave me that had the air symbol on it. I decided to bring both of them even though the necklace Mother gave me was to fancy and the ring reminded me of Father. I put them both gently in my bag so they wouldn't get lost or dirty. After putting in my fur lined boots and my comfortable slippers I closed up the bag, pushing it by the door.

I climbed into my bed and got cozy underneath the blankets. It was early, probably only six pm but I was exhausted. My horrible day and my hysterical sobbing had completely drained me of any energy I had. With Momo curled up by my side, I fell asleep. This time there was no nightmares.

_Next Morning…_

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door. I was still so tired so I chose to ignore the person. Who ever they were could wait. If only they got the message. The banging did not stop and every time there fist made connect with the door I felt more and more awake. There was no point in sleeping if they were going to keep knocking, so I got up and opened the door.

"What?" I asked but when I saw who was there I screamed with delight. "Aneko!"

There in my doorway was my enemy turned friend Aneko. Even thought Aneko has thrown fire at us many times and she once was determined to cause a war she was still one of my very best friends. Aneko was Azula's daughter and has been tortured by her Mother all through her life. The torture got at its peak when Azula kidnapped Aneko's lover Kane and forced her to start a war. Aneko has change since then and is now on the right side.

"Kayla!" She shouted, throwing her arms around me. Her black curls nearly suffocated me, not that I minded. The last I saw Aneko was when she and Kane were passing through the Earth Kingdom to head back to the Fire Nation. We had an amazing time but all to soon they left. It felt like forever since I last saw them.

"You don't know how much I missed you!" I said, pulling out her hug. Aneko's golden eyes were shinning with happiness that probably hasn't been there till recently.

"Me too!" Aneko said, smiling. "I can't believe this is really happening. We're going to save people and have an adventure. I can not wait! We are leaving right after breakfast so you better be packed!"

"I am." I said, thankful I did it last night. "But where's Kane?" Kane, the love of Aneko's life. She would do anything for him, she destroyed countless of homes and lives just so her Mother would stop hurting him.

"Where do you think?" Aneko asked, laughing. "In the garden with Rai, acting stupid."

I rolled my eyes. Rai and Kane had what some might call a bromance. Every time the two got together something breaks, they be throwing fireballs and earth at each other and wrestle and other things boys do. Aneko and I thought it was hilarious, the people who clean after there mess not so much.

"Let's go make sure they don't burn or break anything important like the whole palace." I was about to walk through the door but Aneko kept me in place for some odd reason.

"Why don't you change first." I looked down at my white nightgown and started laughing. I could only imagine how silly I would look, walking around in my nightgown and not noticing it at all. I quickly changed then headed out to see our boys. It was when we were halfway to the garden that I remembered my horrible day. I had to apologize to Rai because it wasn't his fault that Father and I got into a fight. I wasn't sure though what to do about Father. I know I couldn't blame him for the things he did in the past but a part of me wanted a sorry or something. Anything other then him try to explain how important being an Avatar was. Maybe Father and I won't be ok today. Maybe getting away was all I needed.

When we got to the garden I said my quick hellos to Kane then pulled Rai aside. "Good morning beautiful." Rai said, wiping sweat off his eyebrows. It always amazed me how Rai quickly forgave me these days. It was as if yesterday didn't happen.

"Hey Rai." I said, looking down at my feet. How could I have treated him so horrible? "Look, I am so sorry about yesterday. I got into a huge fight with Father and I was in a bad mood. If I could take back the things I said I would but I can't and now I am rambling. I'm sorry about that too its just that-"

Rai laughed, thankfully shutting me up. He cupped my face, making me look into his endless green eyes. "I love it when you can't stop talking." He said.

"You still love me?"

"It'll take a little more then that to make me stop loving you." Rai gave me a beautiful kiss that ended all to quickly.

"Come on love birds." Kane said, his arm around Aneko's waist. Kane was the biggest joker and dreamer there was. It was hard to be angry or anything around him, he was like little Momo in that way. His love for Aneko was as strong as Rai and me. Kane took months of lighting bolts just so he could be with Aneko. "Breakfast time."

We all walked together to the dining room, talking about a million different subjects. I forgot how much I missed them. There never was a dull moment with my friends and they always had interesting stories. I thought my life was complete when I got to the dining room but I realized there was one more person missing to make it perfect.

"Took you long enough." Taya said when we opened the dining room door. She was sitting on a chair, with her feet up on the table. Kami sat next to her, giving her dirty looks. Out of everyone Taya and Kami fought the most. Taya was to sarcastic and had an different sense of humor. "I was about to eat princess here."

"Taya!" I shouted, running towards her. I gave her a massive hug that she barely returned. Taya was not known for her endless love and happiness.

"Can we save all the hugs and kisses for later?" Taya asked, pulling out of our hug. "I'm starving and _someone _said I had to wait for you guys to get here." Taya threw dirty looks in Kami's direction.

Breakfast was wonderful. Being surrounded by all my friend brought back good memories. We haven't all been together since last Christmas and that was only one day. I missed them all. I missed Kane's dreamy thoughts he shared with everyone. I missed Aneko's realistic ideas. I missed Taya's sarcastic and slightly mean comments. I missed the togetherness I have not felt in ages. Being with them made me forget my horrible fight with Father.

All to soon breakfast was done and we had to be serious. It was time to go on another adventure. Who knew what would happen on this one. No one knew what to expect. We didn't know how this Yuna girl would react to us or who our enemy even was. But we didn't care. We were ready to face the unknown.


	4. The Eastern Air Temple

_**Thank you so much for all those great reviews. Sorry this one took longer. Please do not forget to review!**_

Chapter 4

"Is that everything?" Kane asked, as he tighten the rope that kept our bags attached to Appa's saddle. I pet Momo, wishing he could come with us. Mother drew the line at Momo, she wanted the little guy and who was I to deny her that simple request.

"Yep I think so." Kami said, running over to her parents. They wrapped there arms around her. I could tell from the look in there eyes that it physically pained them to say goodbye to there little girl. My parents themselves looked a little conflicted about me leaving.

Father tried to talk to me but all attempts of conversation failed. I just could not get over the argument, when I looked at him all I could see was our pain. Mother herself didn't know how to react to our fight, we never had one before. She just told me to understand where Father came from and to write letters often. Today we were leaving and I had no idea how I should react to what was going on between my parents.

"Kayla." Father said when I approached him.

"Yes?" One word answers were safe enough.

"Please be safe on this trip." Father pulled me into a awkward hug. I hugged him back of course, I wasn't a terrible person. I was a mad teenager and you know how horrible teenagers could be when angered.

"Ok."

"And Kayla."

"Yes?"

Father pulled away and touched my cheek. "What happened yesterday was horrible and hurtful. I understand your hurt but you know I can not change that. I hope that this trip will help us somehow."

I couldn't say anything without tears falling so instead I just nodded. I kissed my parents on the cheek then climbed into Appa's saddle, pulling my legs to my body. Maybe Father was right about this trip, maybe I find whatever I was looking for. I couldn't find it in my Father but maybe the Eastern Air Temple will be my answer. After a few more goodbyes everyone piled onto Appa.

I let Kane steer Appa in the right direction, knowing he be in better control then I was. Rai crawled over to, wrapping his arms around my body. My friend surprising stayed away from us, giving me some space. It was as if they all knew I was angry.

"Want to talk about it?" Rai asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm mad at my Father for leaving me." I blurt out, to tired to keep it to myself. Before long I'm spilling everything to Rai. Telling him about how hurt I was when Father would leave Mother and me, telling him about the fight, telling him everything. Rai listened, nodding every so often to show he was paying attention. The only time he interrupted me was when I told him about the I hate you part.

"You told your Father you hated him?" He asked, his eyes widen in shock. I usually thought about other peoples feelings and tried not to hurt anyone but I never been so angry before. All the good things about me disappear and I got lost in my pain and rage. I said things I regret later.

"Yes." I whispered. I couldn't believe how out of control that day got. It started with me wanting to tell Father about the past and ended with me saying horrible words. If I could just fix it all I would.

"Kayla why would you say that?" Rai asked, rubbing his fingers through his hair as he sometimes does when his frustrated.

"I don't know, I was angry. He just kept saying the same thing over and over. No sorry or anything. I was so hurt Rai and I had no way of letting go of it." I felt tears fill my eyes but refuse to let them fall. I wasn't going to show weakness when I was going to try to save people.

"You had every right to be angry, you are only human. But you can't be saying terrible things like that Kayla. What if today was his last day or yours? Would you want those three words to be your last?" He had a good point.

"I'm sorry Rai. If I could change it I would but I can't, not now." I looked over the side of Appa to see the ocean below us. It was a long drop but I was still thankful just for sight of beautiful water. Being a waterbender the ocean always calmed me down.

"I wish I was as perfect as the ocean." I said mostly to myself.

"But the ocean isn't perfect and that's why its so beautiful." Rai said poetically. Sometimes he surprised me. "Kayla, no one expects you to be perfect. I for one am glad your not. Every mistake you make reminds me that your real and human."

"Well no duh I'm real." I said, pushing him playfully. Rai knew all the right things to say to me. He made my horrible depression become nothing but a painful memory. I wouldn't worry about Father on this trip. When I got home I'll figure out how to fix our problem but today I won't .

_3 days later…_

"Stop brothering me Taya!" Kami said, pushing Taya's hand away from her leg. We have been flying over the ocean for some time now and all of use were getting a little cranky. Even though I missed all my friends so much I couldn't wait to land at the Eastern Air Temple and be away from them. Even my beautiful Rai was getting under my skin.

"Bite me." Taya said in her usual cruel way. Kami had reached her boiling point. She reached over, grabbed Taya's arm and bit into her skin. Taya let out a scream, ripping her arm out of Kami's grip. I took a quick look at Taya's arm to see the damage and was relieved to see no broken skin or anything. It wasn't a hard bite at all.

"Why did you do that you animal?" Taya yelled, holding her arm to her chest.

"You said to." Kami said. She leaned against the saddle, smiling.

"Not literally!"

"Oh, my mistake." Kami said, giggling. "But to tell you the truth it was more horrible for me. That germ you call an arm was in my mouth!"

"Why you little," Taya said, readying to attack Kami. I stepped in front of Kami, slipping back into my protector role. Aneko placed a restraining hand on Taya's shoulder to keep her from doing anything reckless. The tension was coming to its peak and in a few more minutes someone was going to be flung into the ocean. Thankful Kane had some good news.

"Hey guys! We're here!" He shouted from Appa's head. Forgetting the fight completely, we all looked around us to see the Eastern Air Temple. All of us have been around the world and seen amazing places but we have never been to any Air Temples. Our last journey didn't bring us there and no one besides Father really went to see the Air Nomads since they were so fragile still. We we're all excited to be the first group of kids to actually visit one of these magnificent places. Father told me great stories and I was just itching to get there. It would make up for those three days stuck with people equally aggravated as me.

The only problem was that we saw nothing. All I saw was a bunch of clouds and that was it. No ocean, no Air Temple, nothing! "Kane did you lose your mind?" Taya asked, crossing her arm. "There is nothing here."

Rai elbowed Kane gently in the ribs. "It's ok, we're all a little tired from being on Appa so long. Don't worry about it."

Aneko crawled next to Kane and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. We all clearly thought Kane had went mad. He only proved that when he started laughing like a crazy person.

"Love?" Aneko asked, worried.

"Look." The moment he said that the clouds moved and revealed the beautiful Eastern Air Temple. What I saw took my breath away. It was the most gorgeous thing ever. It looked like an artist created this city on mountains. The Air Temple was separated on three giant mountains that rose high in the sky, surrounded by a sea of clouds. The buildings were literally build on the mountain and the only way to get to each different mountain was by sturdy, elegant white bridges. Green, white and brown colors shinned at us. It was beautiful and I was so grateful to see such beauty.

"It's amazing." Kami said, just as breathless as me. Aneko nodded in agreement but I saw a dark shadow cross her eyes. There was always some darkness in them, it always troubled me.

"The Fire Nation in the war almost completely destroyed this place. It was hit the hardest out of all the Air Nomads Civilizations. They destroyed it." Aneko said in a chilling voice. "It's a miracle the Avatar could restore it back in all its natural wonder."

"It is." I said feeling proud of my Father. It was the first positive emotion I had towards him in quite some time.

Kane steered Appa towards the giant mountains that only grew bigger and bigger as we got closer. I waved my hand over a cloud and waterbended the water out of it. I played with it in my hand, shaping it into all sorts of things.

"Airbending and waterbending in my eyes are a lot alike." Kami said, trying to touch the cloud. Kami like Kane and Aneko was a firebender only she was like her Aunt Azula. She could shot blue flames, something that still bothered Aneko.

"I guess they are." I said, dropping the water. "To make a cloud you need air and water."

We flew the rest of the way in silence. The beauty of the place leaving us speechless. Appa himself was flying faster then I thought possible. I remembered Father telling me that all the little bison lived here till an airbender picked them. I could only imagine how thrilled Appa must be to be back at his first home.

"Which mountain should I land on?" Kane called over his shoulder.

"Let Appa show us." I said, rubbing Appa's fur. I loved the giant furball. Appa flew towards the middle mountain and landed on one of the huge balconies that over looked the clouds.

"We're here." Rai said, untying our bags.

"Finally." Taya mumbled as she jumped off Appa's side. She landed gracefully then walked over to the railing of the balcony. "Long fall." if I didn't know better I would of thought that Taya was a little uneasy about being so high in the sky.

The rest of us helped the guys with getting our bags. Kami was a little peeved off that Taya was not helping but said nothing about it. We were all just so happy to be out of the sky and at our destination.

"Excuse me." Said a middle age woman. She had on a long rope that was orange and white, an air symbol necklace hung from her neck. She had long black hair but the front was shaved so you could see her arrow unlike the picture of Yuna. "But may I ask who are you?"

I put my bag down so I could bow to the woman who was obviously in a high position in this temple since she had on that necklace. "My name is Kayla and I am the Avatar's daughter. These our my friends Aneko, Kane, Taya, Princess Kami and Prince Rai. We have come here to talk to Yuna about her visions."

The woman smiled at us. I couldn't help but feel the wisdom and age radiating off her. She walked over to Appa, giving him an apple she pulled out her dress pocket. She didn't say anything to us, she just pet Appa who seemed to enjoy the attention. I could see the patients in my friends go away slowly but I was fascinated by the woman. I wanted to know everything about her past and how she came to be here.

"My name is Sister Aoi." She finally said much to my friends relief. "I am sorry but you can not speak with Yuna right now."

"Why not?" Taya asked. I gave her a warning look to silence her. It amazed me that she could be so disrespectful to a woman like Sister Aoi.

"I'm sorry for Taya's attitude." I said, taking on the role of speaker. Who knows what else might come out of Taya's mouth. "We have been in the air for a long time. What she meant to say is we don't understand."

Sister Aoi frown turned into one of those wrinkly smiles. She nodded her head at Taya before speaking to me. "Yuna is mediating. When we mediate we do not want any distractions unless there is something very important."

"This is important." I said. What could be so less important then a group of benders attacking people? This was important enough to interrupt Yuna's mediating.

Sister Aoi started petting Appa again, not in any rush. Father wasn't lying when he told me how peaceful and calm airbenders were. It was frustrating and I could see why they were almost completely whipped out by the Fire Nation. "What is important to you might not be as important to others."

Now it was my turn to hold back my tongue. "Why don't I show you where you could stay then you could explore the Eastern Air Temple. Perhaps after dinner Yuna will be ready for visitors."

"That sounds lovely." Kami said. She was probably thrilled by the idea of exploring the Eastern Air Temple or at less there stores. Out of all of us Kami was the most girly with her love of shopping and pretty dresses.

"Where should we keep Appa?" Kane asked.

"I know just the place for our big friend." Sister Aoi said. She lead Appa off the balcony and deeper into the city. Before we even reached the spot Sister Aoi was bringing Appa a baby flying bison flew into Taya's arms. It was the most adorable thing ever and was the size of a big dog. All the girls and even the boys let out an awww. Everyone but Taya who hated anything cute and fluffy.

"What is this flea ball doing in my hand?" Taya asked as the little bison rubbed his face against Taya's.

"Aw I think he likes you." Aneko said, petting the little bison's head.

"Great." Taya said dully.

"Where are we?" Rai asked as he looked around us. We were in what looked like a stable. It was filled with a bunch of little flying bison like the one in Taya's arm, there was only one big bison that was still a little smaller and younger then Appa. There was giant hay stacks everywhere and a big bowl of water in the middle that was fountain size.

"This is the Bison Stables." Sister Aoi said, pulling some hay out to give to the bison in Taya's arms. "This is where all the new babies our born and raised. This big girl here helped repopulate the flying bison. Her lover died a couple of months ago sadly."

I never seen so many flying bison in my life. Appa seemed to feel the same. He flew to an old stall and bit into an already chewed up metal ring. "I see Appa remembers here." Sister Aoi said, smiling. I never saw Appa so happy. "Now come follow me to your room."

We followed Sister Aoi through the city and over the big bridge. Taya seemed more nervous as she crossed the bridge, looking over the railing and making comments about the bridge's strength the whole time. I figured out that Taya was afraid of heights.

"Most of the homes our on the left mountain. The middle mountain is where the shops are and the right one is of course where the temples are. Most of the damage that hasn't been repaired yet is on the right mountain. That is where Yuna is now, Mediating."

Sister Aoi brought us to a cute little house that was like nothing I ever seen. It was on the big size and looked like it fit the six of us comfortably. The walls were such a pure white without no amount of dirt on it and had a green tiled roof with some gold in it. "It's beautiful." Aneko commented.

"Only the best for our younger travelers." Sister Aoi said. "Now I must leave you here. To get back to the middle mountain for shopping you just follow this path and cross the bridge. I can not stress it enough that you be careful. It's steep here. If you need me for anything you can find me in the flying bison stables or on the right mountain. Goodbye my friends." She bowed then left us alone.

"This is awesome." Rai said. His green eyes matched the door and roof perfectly. Something I thought was impossible.

"No its not. We're so high I think I'm having a nose bleed." Taya said, touching her nostrils. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to comment on her height issue because knowing Taya she would deny it to the day she died.

"Come on! We're wasting precious time, lets go shopping." Kami said, grabbing Aneko and my wrist.

"Can't we put the bags away first?" Kane asked. Rai and Kane looked like they rather throw themselves of this mountain then suffer hours of shopping. Even though it be fun to force Rai into dresses and make him hold our bags I decided to be nice to him since he was so patient with me when I was having a nervous break down.

"How about you guys stay here and unpack. Take a nap or something. When its time for dinner we'll get you." I said. I almost laughed as there faces collapsed into sheer relief. With that settled on the girls and I headed back over the bridge to the middle mountain.

I can't say that I like shopping as much as Aneko and Kami but at less I wasn't miserable like Taya. "What do you think about this dress?" Kami asked, pushing a beautiful floor length dark orange and yellow dress against her body.

"I think it will make you look like a mix between a pumpkin and a lemon, a fat one" Taya said. I couldn't help but laugh at that even though I tried not to. I failed miserably and Kami looked angry by my laughing. She put the dress down and went back on her search but every time she pick a dress or something Taya would have a mean remark. Her fear of heights only made her more sarcastic and cruel then usually.

The shopping wasn't the fun part to me really, I liked just sight seeing. Everything was more beautiful then the next. I loved the view and being so high in the sky like a bird. I felt closer to the sun and the clouds surrounding us was just so magical looking. It was so much cooler up here then down in the Earth Kingdom. I could not understand why anyone would hurt these people and burn something so beautiful. It was the worst crime and I was just so happy that somehow Father brought back this beauty.

It made me less mad at Father too. When he left me he was doing this. Bringing back these wonderful places and beautiful people. Even though it hurt I guess it was still worth it.

The little shops were adorable and served its purpose. We all bought at less one every day outfit that looked something like what my Father use to wear as a boy and one long gorgeous dress for special occasion. We got the clothes to blend in but we decided to change into it tomorrow. Even though I liked how light and freeing the Air Nomad's clothes were I still wanted the comfort of my Water Tribe clothes. They reminded me of Mother.

After the shopping we headed back for the boys and went out for dinner. The food here was amazing and I would die for one of there delicious fruit pies. I could see from the food we ordered at the restaurant that airbenders had a sweet tooth. Most of there food was desserts but I didn't mind. Kane and Rai however did not like the fact that they didn't have meat. Apparently all airbenders were vegetarians. We ate piles of fruit, vegetables, noodles and dessert. I was defiantly in my happy place.

When I was on my second helping of fruit pie Sister Aoi came over to us.

"Great dumplings!" Kane said to her with his mouthful.

"Yes very good. I see your enjoying the food." Sister Aoi said, giggling at how silly we must look with our faces stuffed with food.

"It's great besides the no meat thing." Rai said, taking a bite out of his moon peach. Sister Aoi ignored his no meat comment and went right into business.

"I come here to tell you that Yuna is done mediating." She said. My stomach did a flip. For a moment I forgot the very reason I came here. It wasn't for vacation or to eat there amazing food. No it was to figure out Yuna's vision and try to stop this new threat.

"She's ready to see you now."


	5. The Airbender, Yuna

_**Please Review**** I started school again and I really have to focus on my work. If people read and review to the story then I will update as much as I can but other wise I could use my time like I should. Thanks**__**J**_

Chapter 5

Who was Yuna? What type of person was she? What was her beliefs? Who would she get along with and who wouldn't she. Question filled my brain as we followed Sister Aoi to the right mountain. I was dying to know Yuna because depending on the person she was this adventure could be hard or easy.

I tried to think back to what Zuko said about Yuna but right now that information was useless. I knew her past and I knew she had a vision but other then that I knew nothing about her as a person. I wonder if my friends were thinking like me but they seemed to be totally calm.

"Here we are." Sister Aoi said, waving her hand at a giant temple. It was the same color as our own home but there was no walls. Just a bunch of pillars and yellow curtains, I guessed it was so more wind could get through the place. Walls would only restrict it. We walked into the temple, pushing the curtains out of our way. There was about five airbenders sitting on the floor, eyes shut. They all had a peaceful feel to them and seemed to be in another world with there hands twisted in a weird position.

Sister Aoi put a finger to her mouth, signaling us to be quiet. We followed her silently through the temple to another curtain that must lead to another room.

"Go in but try to be quiet." Sister Aoi whispered so softly that I almost missed what she said. She held the curtain out for us as we walked into the darken room, single file. This room was different then the one we were just in. For one it had walls. There was a few candles on the wall to give a dim light, a window let in a nice cooling wind.

There was a nice cushion on top of a elegant rug. Sitting on the biggest cushion was no other then Yuna. The airbender with the vision that held the secret to all the pain that was coming our way. Her back was facing us and her head hung low. For a moment I thought she was still mediating or sleeping. She seemed not to notice us.

"Let me just finish up." Yuna said. Her voice was the most cutest, most babyish sounding thing I ever heard before. If you closed your eyes you think a child said something but then maybe not. There was wisdom in that voice that made you pay attention.

After a few minutes of silence Yuna started talking. "I'm sorry to make you guys wait. If I knew you were coming so soon I would of held off on the mediating. It's important to mediate and I like it. Its calming. I know why you came from Ba Sing Se. To talk about my vision." She turned around to talk to us face to face.

But the moment she did those gray eyes narrowed and pure panic filled them. She jumped to her feet gracefully, looking at us like we had turn into snakes. She pressed her back against the wall like if she pushed herself against it hard enough it would swallow her up. There was no missing the fear we caused her.

"Stay back!" She hissed, her voice sounding uneven like a child about to cry. My friends turned to me for answers, like I knew. I could not figure out what just happened. One minute she was talking all nicely and friendly about mediating and the next she's screaming at us to leave. What was wrong with her?

"Excuse me?" Aneko asked kindly. "Are you alright?" Yuna seemed the most afraid of Aneko. When Aneko opened her mouth Yuna flinched as if the words had caused her some physical pain.

"Go away or I'll, I'll hurt you!" Yuna screamed, putting her shaking hands in front of her. The wind that was moments ago so cooling started to get rough. It whipped our hair around and picked up our clothing. This must be Yuna's doing.

"What are you talking about?" Taya asked, pushing her black hair out her face. I noticed that impatient look and knew she was about to lose the little control she had. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

Yuna let out a cry but then her eyes harden. The fear that was there moments ago turned into pure rage that Taya's words must have triggered. Yuna moved her hands up to her chest and took a deep breath. Her chest expanded large and her mouth made a perfect circle. When she pointed her hand at us, or Taya really, a giant gust of wind came out her mouth, throwing Taya hard against the wall and pushing the rest of us down.

"I said get away." She said.

"Your going to pay for that!" Taya said, jumping to her feet.

"Taya don't!" I screamed but my words meant nothing to Taya. Before I could stop her, she reached in her shirt and pulled out three deadly sharp knives. Like her Mother Mai Taya was talented with knives.

She pulled her arm then threw it directly at Yuna. Even though there was little space and the knives were moving amazingly fast, Yuna dodged the knives. She jumped into the air, the knives hitting the wall that was behind Yuna moments ago.

"Stop it now!" I yelled, wishing I had water on me to stop this fight. Yuna obviously wasn't listening either. She moved with speed I didn't think she could have, blasting Taya with strong winds. Taya fell again but this time she didn't have the option of getting up.

"That's enough!" Aneko said, her hands engulfing with flames. I knew she wasn't going to us them but the sight of the fire send Yuna running. She fell on the floor, pushing herself in the corner. The cushion in front of her like a shield. The sight of her like this made my heart rip.

"Aneko no more flames." I said. The fire vanished but Yuna still wouldn't come out from her corner.

"Rai." I said firing off orders like the leader I was suppose to be. Father wouldn't have let this whole situation get so out of hand. He would of noticed something was really wrong the moment Yuna started freaking out. "Get Taya out of here now!"

Rai lifted a kicking and screaming Taya off the floor, pulling her out the small room. With Taya out the picture I turned my attention on Yuna. "Can I please talk to you." I said softly the way Mother would if she was here. "I promise not to hurt you."

Yuna looked me up and down, still clinging onto that stupid cushion. "Only you." she finally said.

I nodded my head at my friends. They didn't want to leave but for some reason they listened to me. They left without saying a word. "Are you ok Yuna?" I asked as I started cleaning up the room. With all the wind everything had been knocked over. I fixed the mess quietly, letting Yuna collect herself.

"I never want to see them again." She finally said, letting the cushion fall. I sat down across from her, waiting for her to say more. Yuna's face matched her voice, both so childlike. When she was this scared she reminded me of myself when I use to wonder when Father was coming home. Maybe that's why I liked her even though she attacked my friends, I could relate to the fear.

"There here to help." I said gently. Yuna gave me a nasty look.

"People don't usually help others by throwing knives at them." I was taken back by the hatred in her voice. How could she take one look at us and decided she couldn't stand us? It made no sense.

"Well that's just Taya. She could be rough." I said, bringing my legs to my chest. Out of all my friends Yuna seemed the most calm with me, I couldn't understand that for the life of me. "Can you tell me why you attack us?"

Yuna was quiet and for a while I didn't think she was going to answer me. When she did I was shocked. I would of never guessed the problem. "There Fire Nation." She said, her voice dripping in venom. "They disgust me."

"Why?" Then I remembered what Zuko said. Yuna's parents were killed by an firebending army and not just any army, Aneko's army. I realized right then that this was going to be harder then I thought. How could Yuna help us when one of us was responsible for her parents death. She couldn't and from the way she looked at my friends she wouldn't even try.

"You know why they wear red?" She asked, referring to the rich red, black and gold colors my friends besides Rai were wearing.

"It's to symbols fire and strength." I said weakly, knowing that was not what she meant.

"No." She said, looking at the candles that hung from the walls. She shuddered. Like Taya's fear of heights, Yuna was afraid of fire. That explained the reason she stop fighting the moment Aneko started firebending. "They wear red to symbols the blood of the families they killed. Like mine."

I grabbed her small hands, giving them a squeeze that I hoped was reassuring. My touch seemed to calm her thankfully. "The Fire Nation don't hurt people now. There as good as the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes." I tried to explain. Yuna did not seem to think the same way as me.

"I'm sorry…um…I'm afraid I can not remember your name." The hardness in her eyes soften and she visibly relaxed. She seemed comfortable with me. Must be the Water Tribe clothes I still had on.

"My name is Kayla." I said, smiling.

"Very pretty name." Yuna said, playing with the edge of the rug. She was trying to calm down and regain her control but I could still see the fear in her eyes. She was still as anger and scared as she was when she saw my friends in there Fire Nation attire.

"Thank you." I said, wanting to get back to the conversation that matter. I was happy she wasn't panicking anymore or speaking horrible about the Fire Nation but I rather talk about something useful then my name.

"Names usually mean things." Yuna said, unable to notice how impatient I was. "My name has an interesting history. The day before my birth my Mother had a dream. She wrote in her diary about it. In the dream I was running around as a little girl, an arrow on my forehead. She wrote that I was surrounded by clouds and so high in the sky that I seemed untouchable. When I grew tired of running, I sat in a bed of what looked like crops or vegetables. I was tying a knot in some rope."

Yuna paused to see if I was following the story. Sadly I was. "An airbender that looked like nothing else came out from the clouds, bathed in the moonlight. She helped me make more knots in the rope saying some weird things. Mother had said the airbender was telling me something about how I would one day tie knots with people with a great gift I was given. That the knots I made would represent the people I will love and help with this gift. She never said the gift or the people I would love but she told me enough then left. By the end of the dream I had about close to hundred knots."

Her voice darken suddenly. "However there was ten very big knots. Bigger then the others. I loved those knots more then all the others but for some reason I undid two of the big knots. Mother's dream ended there, with me leaving the vegetables I sat on. When I was born the next day she named me Yuna. In our language Yu means the knot, to tie and Na meaning vegetables. My name represents that dream."

"That is lovely." I said, unsure what to really say. It all made little sense to me. It sort of spooked me out the way that dream came true. Yuna now has a great gift that helps people just like that airbender said she would. But what really bothered me was the fact she undid two big knots in the dream. Two people she loved left, like her Mother and Father.

"I guess." Yuna said, her eyes darting to the curtain that separated us from my friends. I had to get her to help us and deal with my firebending friends. If only she let me talk about it! "What does your name mean, does it have a story?"

My name did have some sort of story but it was nothing like Yuna's. There was no mystical dream that foretold the future by using symbolic knots in rope. It was simpler then that yet it meant the world to my Parents. "My name was going to be Kya after my Grandmother. My Gran-Gran died when my Mother was a young girl, she died protecting Mother. Mother wanted to name me after the woman she missed and loved the most but Mother wanted Father to have some part in his only child's name. So he threw in a L and A, rearranged some of the letters and came out with Kayla."

Yuna smiled, leaning against the wall. "That's very nice."

A peaceful silence filled all the useless chatting. I should of just sat there and enjoyed the quiet but I was in to much in a rush for that. I had other important things that I had to worry about. "Yuna we need your help. You have to tell us everything about your vision and help us stop those people."

Yuna sat up and I watched as her face became unreadable. People wear there emotions on there faces, they can't turn it on and off free willingly. Somehow though Yuna did. I couldn't read her, she was like a blank page in a book.

"I'm sorry Kayla." Even her voice was emotionless. "I like you and your wonderful company but I can not be around those…monsters."

My temper snapped there, I became brutally. No, worse. I became a Taya. "You can't help us? That is the stupidest excuse I ever heard. How many times do I have to tell you that there no bad people. Your so stubborn you can't see the truth. You will let these horrible people come and destroy everything you love because your prejudges against Fire Nation people. For someone so smart your pretty dumb!"

Yuna didn't even blink, my words bounced off of her like they had no value to them whatsoever. "They killed my family. That is something that is unforgivable able."

"I understand that but there is something more important then you that is going on here."

"And what's that?"

"Destruction! Death! Pain!" I shouted, I heard the curtain ruffle and someone say shh. I was guessing I was bothering the mediators. At that point I could careless.

"I will tell you about my vision and everything but other then that I will help you no further. I will only talk to you and that Earth Kingdom boy. Other then that I will not be anywhere near those murders."

She was the most frustrating person. I use to think Rai was but now he looked like an angel compared to Yuna. She was so unwilling to be of any help besides the little things. We needed her there, helping and fighting. Not sitting back, waiting on her little visions.

The worst part was I had to agree with her conditions or I will never know about those visions and they were key to this whole problem. "Fine." I mumbled. Yuna burst into a smile and gave me a hug.

"Oh thank you so much for understanding Kya dear. You're so wonderful, we will get along just fine." She said as she gave me another squeezed. I pulled out the hug, confused.

"My name isn't Kya." I said, the name sounding strange to me. My name and this name sounded so similar yet so foreign.

"No but can I call you Kya." Yuna said, smiling. She looked so much like a small child, especially when she smiled. "Your Gran-Gran saved your Mother and you saved me. You deserved to be called that. Conceder it my nickname for you."

"Ok fine." I said. "Can we please talk about your vision." Yuna pinched my cheek like I was the childlike one.

She jumped to her feet, wind rushing around her as she for a moment hovers in the air before gravity brings her down. "Tomorrow, right now I am starving." Yuna jumped, grabbing onto the window still.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pulled herself up with the help of some air.

"Leaving. You don't think I would go out there with those firebenders waiting for you. I'll see you after breakfast." Yuna swung her legs outside the window, her body following shortly after. "Bye Kya!" She shouted before disappearing to who knows where.

I could not believe what happened. This was terrible, Yuna was a nice person and had something very old about her despite her looks but her fear of anything relating to the Fire Nation was going to be a huge problem. I pushed open the curtain to see my friends and Sister Aoi waiting.

"You were awfully loud in there." Sister Aoi said, shaking her head. She must have been unhappy with the amount of screaming going on since she did say to be as quiet as possible. Between Taya and Yuna's shouting and fighting there was no way we were quiet.

"Did everything go alright?" Aneko asked, her eyebrows pulled together in a worry way.

"Kayla?" Rai asked. He probably noticed how stressed out I was, he saw everything. I wanted to throw myself in his arms and let him tell me everything was going to be ok but I knew this wasn't the time or place for this.

"Just spit it out." Taya said, with arms crossed. She was still obviously angry about the fight she lost with Yuna. "Is that airhead going to help us or what?"

"I'm going for a walk." I said, pushing away from my friends. I just wanted to be alone for a while. Where I didn't have to worry about what people were thinking and what problems I had to deal with. Where names didn't mean anything but something to call you by and where everyone just all held hands, loving each other.

"Kayla!" Rai shouted but I was to far from him to do anything. I think Sister Aoi might have held him back because he could of caught me if he tried. I wouldn't know though I didn't look back.

I walked around the temple for a while but because increasingly bored with that. When your bored your mind starts to wander and think things your not suppose. So to stop thinking I followed a broken path further uphill. My legs killed me and my breath was rapid from the hike straight uphill but when I reached it I was stunned by what I saw.

Surrounding me was burned down houses, trees on the floor instead of standing high and status of past airbenders on the floor. There was dust and ash everywhere that would never be cleaned up. Plants grew over the ruins and there was a thick fog low to the ground. I shuddered as I walked through the ruins of the old Eastern Air Temple.

This was a miserable place. A reminder of the terrible war that Father had stopped. The Fire Nation had brought this beautiful place to this and I couldn't help but feel for a second what Yuna did. If I lost everything would I carry that hate with me forever? I guess so. I kneeled down in the ground and picked up a piece of an statue that was so destroyed I couldn't make it out.

Looking up I saw the one statue that out of all this pain and horror it survived. It stood tall and proud, like a ghost from a good time. Memorized by the statue I walked up to it, putting my hand against its hard shoulder. It was an airbender woman who looked a lot like Sister Aoi. Only the necklace on the statue looked nothing like Sister Aoi's. This one had three little air swirls on them and it looked like it should be made of pure gold. I touched the necklace, fingering the swirls.

The sound of footsteps startled me. I turned around sharply and searched for the source of the sound. I saw no one, the fog was to thick now and it was almost impossible to see anything. But someone was out there, I could clearly hear footsteps. My heart began to pound and I broke into a cold sweat. All the stories Mother told me of strangers filled my head.

"Hello?" I asked, but my call went unanswered. More footsteps. Where did they come from? They seemed to be coming from all directions. The fog inched closer and closer to me, I felt a scream build up. I pushed myself against the statue, fearing for my life. Who the hell was out there? Why weren't they showing themselves?

The ruins that once filled with me with sadness and regret now gave me a sick feeling. This place was haunted and filled with death, pain, panic. "Who's there?" I whispered, wanting to run.

The foot steps stopped but my fear only increased. The footsteps sounded right behind me. My hair blew into my face by a big gust of wind, I pushed it away, wondering if I should look back. Before I lost my courage I turned around.

Then screamed at the top of my lungs.


	6. The Boy in the Fog

_**Please, please don't forget to review.**_

Chapter 6

"Am I that scary looking?" My heart didn't slow down when I saw who was behind me. He was a stranger yes but he didn't look like he was going to kill me or anything. He was around Rai's age and was the same height to, which was pretty tall. The boy had long, floppy black hair that fell into his black eyes. At less his eyes looked black, they might have been a dark gray or brown but to me they looked like two coals. His skin was pale and he had blood red lips.

He was lanky and slender with the grace of a cat. From his attire he was an airbender but he didn't have that calming, peaceful feel like the others. His loose yellow shirt and tight dark orange shirt did not fit him right. His clothes made him look out of place with all that darkness on his face. Another thing I found wrong was the missing arrow and full head of hair. He was dark yet strangely beautiful.

I couldn't help but stare at him, looking at all his unusual beauty. He send a cold chill my spine, like something with about him was off. Fear crept into my heart once more. "Ok, ok. I got the point." He said, leaning against the statue. "I'm ugly. No need to scream in my face about it then stare like that." His voice could belong to a snake, so cold like a gust of winter winds.

"It's not that its just…" I wasn't about to say his beautiful. "You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing stalking girls in this fog? Do you know how creepy that is?"

His dark eyebrows lifted and his eyes twinkled in an amused way. This guy wasn't taking me seriously, which only got me more mad. "I am sorry, I didn't think anything of it." He said, a smile pulling at his lips. I frown, crossing my arms.

"Well you should of." I said, sounding like a spoiled child. It wasn't my fault, he scared me half to death and I didn't get any amount of joy out of that. In fact I was actually mad at him for acting all creepy.

"I am terribly sorry, I should of said something when I saw you." He said, his dark eyes piercing me, my heart began it pound in that scared way. "But I didn't want to frighten you."

"To late!" I shouted, my voice seemed to echo through the ruins. A reminder to how totally alone we were together. I felt suddenly nervous about being around him. If I was screaming no one would hear me.

"Why don't we start over." He said, reaching for my hand. I was to scared about being alone to even jerk my arm out of his reach. When I finally realized my mistake he was already holding my hand. His hand was cold to the touch and rough. It send thousands of chills down my back. This touch was nothing like Rai's. While his was warm and loving this one was cold and dark. Sort of like the guy himself.

"My name is Kuro." He said, kissing the smooth skin on the top of my hand. My face turned a bright red the moment his lips touched me. I just thought about what Rai would do if he saw this boy, his head bend over my hand, his eyes staring into mine. "And what is your name, pretty girl?"

I pulled my hand out his. His attempts of flirting was a total waste, I loved Rai and no beautiful dark guy would ever change that. No matter how gorgeous he was. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"No? Why would a name be so confidential? It's given to you to share with others or else there would be no need for names." He said, amused. I was tired of talking about names, Yuna drained me off that. I just wanted to be alone again and maybe if I give this guy my name he'll leave me leave.

"Kayla." I said, crossing my arms. Kuro leaned close to me, so close I could see that his eyes were the darkest brown I've ever seen before. They were so deep and black it was as if I was being sucked in by a black hole. I blinked, trying to clear my brain of any thoughts about Kuro.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said, flashing me a smile. His smile was another opposite of Rai. Rai's was a smirk, always mocking and fun. He never could give a full ear to ear smile. Kuro's however smiled like he was trying to blind someone, it was the only thing bright about his otherwise dark appearance. When he smiled all the fear and anger flew out of me. My heart actually stopped pounding madly.

"Can you stop saying stuff like that!" I said, trying to regain my control. I didn't find myself pretty and it always surprised me when boys actually commented on my looks. They found me pretty, they must be seeing something I obviously didn't.

"Why? Afraid you fall in love with me?" He said very bluntly. I never meet someone so…arrogant. When I first meet Rai I thought he was but he wasn't. He was just being who he was, a prince.

"I assure you that wouldn't be the problem." I said, leaning against the statue of the airbender. "You can't fall in love twice."

Kuro's eyebrows rose at the last part. I doubt he understood the love I felt for Rai and I bet he would never be able to comprehend all the things I would do to be with him. Rai was the person that kept me moving and helped me with all my problems. He was the thing I craved most. Without him I would crumple.

"You know." He said slowly, his eyes refusing to look anywhere but my own eyes. I started to squirm under his stare. "You can love more then one person."

"What?" I asked, my mouth dropping open. Was he stupid or something? It was not possible for me to care for anyone else as much as I did for Rai. "If you love more then one person then its not true love at all."

Kuro smiled at me like I was to young to understand. "Maybe but its possible. I read a poem once and I would like to share it with you. Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded my head, curious about what he had to say, even if I thought he was wrong about having more then one love. "Two people, one heart." He said. "These emotions make no sense. Its all too confusing. You think they both like you, but only one is obvious and the other one is confusing. One is a sure thing and the other is too secretive. They are both in my heart. The two soul mates in one heart. It is tearing me apart. What shall I do? Tell me you two please. I have gone and become lost."

His poem gave me a sick and wonderful feeling. It was beautiful and the way he said it made me really lose myself in his words but there was something off about it. Like he was predicating something. I don't know. All I knew was that the poem left me feeling uneasy.

"That only proves that you can't love two people at once." I said, trying to subside the sick feeling.

"Are you sure?" Kuro asked. "In the poem the girl is conflicted between two loves. She is confused and knows she should choose. But does she? We shall never know. She loved both of them and knows one is right for her. Yet she still has trouble picking." He had a point. The girl obviously loved them both enough to have troubling choosing which one and letting it tear away at her.

I was about to argue but Kuro stopped that. He reached over again but this time not for my hand. He pushed a curl out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. Rai has done this simple action many times before, usually he say something romantic after. The fact that Kuro was doing something Rai would made me feel guilty somehow.

I jumped out of his reach, putting the statue between us. Kuro didn't seemed surprised or angry about my reaction to him. Like he suspected me to act the way I did. "Do you know who this is?" He asked suddenly, looking at the statue.

I remembered how I was curious about the statue before I meet Kuro, I had wondered who she was but never got to really think about because I was scared half to death. "No, who is she?"

"She's Avatar Yangchen. We're proud of her, being that she was an airbender kind of like the one now." Kuro said, I had to keep my face straight when he mentioned my Father. "There is a lot of these statues around here. She was known for her power and wisdom. She would do whatever it took to do her job."

I looked at Koru, wondering how he knew so much stuff about love poems and Avatars. "How do you know this?" I asked, suddenly intimated by the statue that stood between Koru and me.

"I should know this junk, I'm an airbender." He said with a shrug.

"Oh."

"Are you a bender?"

"Yeah, water." Kuro pulled me gently out from behind the statue. I was tired of him constantly touching me, didn't he know I was already madly in love?

"Show me?" Again I was being sucked into his black eyes. I didn't like being sucked in.

"Why?" I asked, bothered by the fact that he still had my hand in his.

"Because." He said, his fingers curling around mine. I pulled away from his touch but he only went back. I couldn't believe how forward he was being. We just meet yet he acted like we known each other for years. He seemed to be a helpless flirt. "I want to see if your any good."

"How about you see what a great bender I am?" A voice came from the other side of the statue. I looked around the Avatar to see no other then Rai, my love. He stood, surrounded by fog. It gave him an mystical look, like he was from some other world. To beautiful to be real but something was wrong with him. His arms were crossed so tight that I could see his muscles in his arms bugling from his shirt. His mouth was set in a hard frown and his green gem eyes were the angriest I ever seen them. They were blazing.

It was then I realized that Koru still was holding my hand. I yanked it out quickly even though I knew the damage was already done. Rai saw and he was pissed. "Who the hell are you?" Kuro asked, he seem darker then he had been before.

"Who am I?" Rai asked. Why couldn't Kuro shut his big mouth! "Who are you! Holding the love of my life like she's yours. Do you want to die or something!"

"Rai, calm down." I said, I didn't want a fight. I was tired of those.

"So Rai's your name?" Kuro asked, leaning back against the statue. Even though he was skinny and had less muscles then Rai he still looked somehow dangerous. "Really Kayla? You can do much better then this piece of dirt."

Oh no. I ran over to Rai's side, knowing I was going to have to talk some sense into him. Rai could be patient with me but when it came down to other people he had a temper. And when he didn't like you, you had a problem. "Rai, love please just don't bother with him. His not worth it."

Koru walked slowly towards us. I begged him silently to stop and turn around but obviously he couldn't hear my thoughts screaming at him. "Not worth it? Ouch beautiful, that hurts my pride."

"Beautiful?" Rai asked, I felt his hand shake as I tried to keep him from doing anything stupid. It was to late though, Rai lost it. He pushed me away gently then stomped his feet, slapping his hand together. The rocks in front of Kuro raised and nearly crushed him. Kuro though like Yuna had the help of the winds to give them the ability to easily dodge attacks.

Before Kuro could fight Rai back I quickly put a stop to there stupid fighting. I waved my hands around, sucking the water out of the fog. I got into the right stance then shot the water at Rai and Kuro. The water surrounded there bodies like rope, turning into ice when it got around there arms.

"Stop now! No fighting! If you guys do I will leave you like this." I yelled at them.

Kuro smiled at me in that way that made me feel a little better about everything. "Feisty, I like that." He said. Knowing this would spark another fight I quickly bended some ice around Rai so he couldn't use them to attack.

"Stop it!" I shouted to death ears.

"Your dead!" Rai shouted. Kuro rolled his eyes, not the least bit afraid of Rai's threat. I walked over to Rai, putting my hands on his cheeks. He had no where to look but my face, this made him relax a little.

"Rai please stop. For me." I said, rubbing his cheek gently. "His not worth it, nothing can change the way I feel about you. No one! I love you."

I leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss on his pouting lips. The moment our lips touched I felt that warm, fuzzy feeling again. The one that was full of light and love, no darkness. When I pulled back I could see the anger leave Rai. "Promise you'll play nice."

"Only for you." He said. I waved my hand over Rai, letting the ice melt. I turned around, unfreezing Kuro as well. He looked mad and somehow that scared me more then anything else. His anger was dangerous. It would be enough to create a storm.

"Let's go Kayla." Rai said, shooting deadly looks at Kuro. "We have to go home, its getting late."

I followed Rai back down the mountain but before I could go anywhere I felt Kuro pull me back. A thick fog surrounded us instantly and he brought me close to his body. My first reaction was to panic but thankfully Kuro smiled and let go of my arm. "I hope I'll see you soon Kayla. I would like to see some more of your bending. When you want to be around a real man come find me here."

"Rai is a real man, his actually more then that. Kuro just leave me alone. Get this through your head, I love Rai." I said, wanting to physically bash the words into his brain.

"I know that." He said, his black eyes looking out at the fog. We had little time to talk, Rai would notice I wasn't there and freak out. "Just remember, you can find me here."

"Ok whatever, bye Kuro. Nice meeting you." I said about to run back to Rai but again Kuro pulled me back.

"Hey don't forget that poem ok?"

"What?" But he already pushed me away from the fog and disappeared into the unknown. I ran quickly to Rai who was staring in front of him, stomping his feet. He must have been lost in his own thoughts and not notice that for a moment I wasn't with him. I walked closer to him, feeling instantly safe. The uneasy, fear I was feeling before suddenly lifted and I was once again calm. I wonder if it was because Kuro was gone? Something was wrong with that boy.

"Rai?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up the moment I touched him. "Rai why are you mad at me?"

"Why were you with him Kayla? You ran from me to go to him?" Rai asked, clearly hurt. I could only imagine how I would react if I caught him holding hands with a girl I didn't know.

"Rai I wanted to be alone and he showed up out of nowhere. I don't even know that guy. I wanted him to leave but he just kept talking. I would never ever choice his company over yours. Don't worry my love."

"That's just it." Rai said, stopping abruptly. He cupped my cheeks in his big hands. I was falling in his green eyes the moment we locked eyes. It was nothing like being sucked in like Kuro. This was nice, this was what I wanted most in life. To be with Rai. "I worry about you Kayla."

"Worry about me? You think I'd be unfaithful?" The idea repulsed me. I would never do that to Rai. I would never do anything that would hurt his feelings, I cared to much to do that. I've hurt him enough for one lifetime. If he thought Kuro could change that he was wrong.

"No not that." Rai said, pulling me into his solid chest. "I'm worried because your so beautiful Kayla. I know you don't see it but everyone else does. I'm scared that some guy like Kuro is going to come and take you from me."

I laughed, burying my face in his chest. How can someone so perfect think anyone like Kuro could take me from him? Why would I want to leave something like this for something so strange like Kuro? "Your silly." I said softly.

Rai pushed my head up softly so I could look up at his face. "I'm serious Kay." He said. "You honestly don't know how special you are to me. If someone took you away from me I would have nothing."

I rubbed my fingers along his jaw line, heading towards his lips. I traced the shape of his lower lips as he stared at me with those intense beautiful eyes. He didn't know how wrong he was. No one, not even someone as beautiful as Kuro, would make me leave Rai. He was the boy I was meant to be with. He treated me like an princess and I be horrible if I would ever leave him.

"Rai, do you not get how much I love you." I said, smiling. "The feeling I have when ever we touch or you look at me makes me know every time I start to doubt it that I truly love you. Rai I have known you since I was 12 and loved you for a year. A boy I meet now is not going to take all the things I feel for you away. Stop worrying or I might have to hurt you."

The anger and worry in Rai's face lifted and he got a dreamy look that I loved so much. "Just kiss me." He said, brushing my hair gently.

"I would love to." I threw myself into his arms, pushing my lips against his greedily. I craved his kiss, I hadn't had a long one in what felt like years. He pulled my body close to his till you didn't know where my body began and his ended. The kiss deepened and turned into a passionate one. One of his hands were tangled in my hair, the other around my waist. We didn't have kisses like this often, Rai was a gentlemen but when we did kiss like this I lost all control.

"I love you." He mumbled against my lips, his breath burning my tongue. He shocked me when he went back for another a kiss. Usually he would stopped this by now being the guy he was. His lips traveled all over my face and he slightly pushed me against a nearby tree. I was falling deep into this kiss, the feeling was to strong. A bubble of love burst in my chest and all I wanted was to somehow be connected with Rai. Lips to lips would do.

"I love you so much." I said, as he finally did end the kiss. "Don't ever think I don't."

"Ok." He said, kissing my forehead. "But I will kill that guy if he comes near you." My face flushed at the mention of Kuro. I had a feeling this wasn't the last time we see him.

"Let's go home." I said, holding his hand. As we were walking away I thought I heard footsteps but when I looked back no one was there.


	7. The Past and The Future

_**Hey I am so sorry for taking forever. I had ton of stuff to do. Anyway I want to thank gozieson for the idea of Yuna being an airbender. Thank you!**_

_**Do Not Forget To Review, Pretty Please!** Lol Thank you!**_

Chapter 7

I must of died and went to heaven because these beds were just to comfy. I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud and between the bed and my extreme tiredness I knocked out. I refused to wake up in the morning and the only reason I did get up was because Kane flipped my mattress over. I conceder just staying on the floor but knew I had important things to worry about.

I didn't feel the need to tell my friends about Kuro. It was honestly was nothing important. I didn't want them to flip thinking I was going to leave Rai. I would never do that. I didn't need to hear all the annoying comments they had about him and stress Rai out beyond needed. However Yuna's refusing to help was something I needed to share with the rest of the gang.

Bringing it up at breakfast seemed the best idea. "Hello earth to Kayla!" Aneko said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was debating the best time to bring up the huge problem we had with Yuna and all my friends must have noticed how distracted I was.

"Huh?" I asked, poking at my fruit pie. Even though I loved the pies so much I couldn't find myself eating them. I knew Taya would not take Yuna's news lightly but how would everyone else take it? I was worried to death that no amount of delicious Eastern Air Temple cuisine would calm me.

"I asked if your ok but obviously your not." Aneko said in a worried voice. Aneko was strange to me. She had this darkness to her, sort of like Kuro yet she was so sweet. It was as if she was being torn apart in the inside by the good she wants to be and the bad her mother raised her to be.

"Oh right." I said, pushing my uneaten fruit pie away from me. "I'm fine."

"Call the doctor!" Kane said, pressing his sweaty palm to my head. "She must be sick if she's not eating like a starving animal!"

I pushed his hand away, laughing. Kane was the funniest guy I knew and I was always thankful to have him around. "Your horrible." I said.

"But on a serious note your not eating Kayla." Kami said, shaking her head softly at Kane.

"I guess its because I'm worried." I said, playing with a piece of my brown hair. Rai put his arm around me, holding me close to his chest. Even though he didn't know what was going on he would still be supporting me to the end.

"Worried?" Taya asked in an uninterested voice.

"Yeah about how your going to take the Yuna news." I said. My friends all fell silent as they realized what I was talking about.

"Right." Aneko said, taking a bite out of her apple. The juice spilling a little on to her chin. "You never told us how that went."

"Not good." I said, wishing I had better news to tell them. "Her Mother was killed by your army Aneko. She developed a fear of fire and firebenders. She said she help me by telling me her vision but other then that she won't fight or work with us. I don't know how to make her understand we need her."

Aneko eyes narrowed and she stood up, her chair crashing on the floor. "Unbelievable!" She shouted, storming around the room. Out of all the people who I thought would flip Aneko was not one of them. "This is great! Wonderful!"

Kane stood up to calm Aneko but it meant nothing to her. She wouldn't look at him or listen to his calming words. She just continued with her tantrum. She didn't say anything besides letting out a loud scream. She started kicking and burning things. I knew the whole house would go up in flames if I didn't do something. I waterbended as quickly as I could to stop the fire that she threw around the room. "What is wrong with you!" I shouted, pushing her hands down to reframe her from burning our temporary home.

"I can't believe it!" She shouted, kicking her feet. "It's my fault that she won't help us." Aneko voice suddenly dropped and she sounded like a girl who lost everything in the world. "I can't escape it."

"Escape what?" I asked. I looked quickly at my friends. Rai was stomping out some fire while Taya and Kami hung back both looking worried about there friend. You know something was horrible if Taya showed anything. Kane was moving towards us to put his arm around Aneko's shoulder, scared for his love.

"The past." Aneko whispered in a miserable way. "I can't escape the past. It will always haunt me."

How could I forget? Aneko has spend a whole year of her life dedicated to fixing the wrong she did in the world. She wanted to erase the mistakes her Mother made her do. Yet here she was faced with her past. Her destruction jeopardized our mission and took away Yuna's Mother. The past was always following us. What happened last year would always mark us. Some physical like the burn across my chest where Azula hit me, some emotional like the nightmares Rai and I had and the pain Aneko went through everyday.

"Aneko love." Kane said, rubbing her hair. She collapsed into his embrace as the build up anger, pain and frustration left her body, leaving her drained. I held her hand the whole time. "This isn't your fault."

Taya opened her mouth to say something that would cause Aneko to flip out but Kami put a firm hand over Taya's mouth to silence her. "Yes it is. I burned down her home. Me! Because of me she won't help us. Because of me more people will die."

"You didn't kill her mother though." I said. "Azula did. She made you Aneko. Someone was going to die anyway. It was either you and Kane or Yuna's Mother."

"I rather me then anyone else." Aneko said. I knew I would say the same thing if I was in her position so I decided to stay quiet. Thankfully Kane took over, saving me for saying anything else that could make Aneko more sad.

"Come on my dear." Kane said, pulling Aneko to her feet. "Let's go for a walk around the mountain. There are so many beautiful things here that I am sure you would love to see." He winked at me as he guided Aneko out the house.

"Well that little meltdown almost cost us our home." Taya said. She picked up a burned orange curtain with her fingertips, a smirk on her face.

I let out a groan of frustration. "Couldn't you shut her mouth permanently?" I asked Kami who was shooting Taya dirty looks. She walked away from our cruel friend to fix the mess that Aneko had made.

"If only." She said.

"Wow and I call you people my friends." Taya said. She grabbed an armful of food from the table that had magically stayed undisturbed by Aneko. "I'm gonna find better company."

"Like who a flying bison?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope I saw this cute boy around the middle mountain last night. His better then you guys and the bison put together." Taya stuck her tongue out at us as she headed for the door.

"What happened to Shiro?" I asked Taya quickly before she left. Shiro was a boy that Taya meet at our party in honor of our heroic acts by defeating Azula. Taya had horrible luck with men and was cheated on by some ass hole. Shiro turned out to be a great guy who truly loved Taya. The last I heard they were still madly in love.

"We're having some problems." Taya said, going back into her unemotional ways. "I don't know. It might be over, I'll see when I get back to the Fire Nation but till then I have a gorgeous guy to find."

Before I could say anything else Taya ran out the house. "Look." Kami said, grabbing papers and pen from the wooden dresser in the corner of the room. "I have to go write letters to my parents and Akio. I miss them."

Kami disappeared into her room, leaving me with beautiful Rai. He looked drop dead gorgeous right now with his beautiful shining green eyes and his lips curled into a smile that blew me away. Right now all I wanted to do was throw myself into his protective arms and let his smell fill my nose.

"So I guess its up to us to visit our friend Yuna?" Rai asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. My heart began to pound loudly like it want to personally tell Rai how much I loved him.

"What?" I asked not really listening to what came out of his mouth. My sudden increase in love for him had thrown me off.

"Yuna? Us? Talking about a problem?" Rai said with that know it all smirk on his face. I remembered how angry I would get from one of those smirks but now it got me dizzy.

"Right, lets go now." With that said we left to find Yuna. It was hard to find her since I wasn't even sure which mountain she was on. I had to find Sister Aoi and ask her where Yuna would be. Apparently Yuna spend most of her time on the Right Mountain in the temple. Rai and I headed over there, silently wondering what will happen when we saw Yuna. Would she flip or not? Would she be friendly or cruel? Wise or silly? I had no idea which quite frankly freaked me out.

When I approached the temple I could see Yuna. Her long dark hair was in a braid and she wore a different orange and yellow outfit today. She sat on a cushion with her feet close to her body. The arrow on her head shining in the morning light.

"Yuna? Are you mediating?" I asked. Happy I wouldn't have to whisper since no one else was here but us. Yuna's eyes flew open and a slow smile formed on her lips. She looked every bit in control and wise unlike the last time I saw her.

"Hello Kya." She said.

"Excuse me?" Rai asked, confused. I forget to let him know on the way here that Yuna called me by my Gran-Gran's name, It must have slipped my mind.

"Oh I call Kayla, Kya." Yuna explained quickly. "I think it fits her better. Now come, sit down in front of me. We have a lot to discuss."

Rai and I took the cushion seat that Yuna gestured to. I crossed my legs easily, laughing at Rai who could not seem to make his legs do the same motion as me. Yuna merely chuckled, being more serious. "Ok." I said when we were all settled in. "Tell me about the vision."

"Oh the vision." Yuna said softly. She picked up a bowl of nuts and offered us some. I took a greedy handful, my stomach empty since I didn't eat any breakfast. Yuna left the bowl in front of me so I could grab some whenever I wanted. "The vision was the most powerful one I ever had. I had visions since I was a little girl. My first was when I was 5. I predicted a drought was coming our way when we lived in the Earth Kingdom. It came true and Mother realized I had a gift. I had visions ever since then and most of it was nothing serious. Just problems around the farm and such. It helped us escape exposure. We didn't want anyone to know we were airbenders."

Yuna looked at the bowl of nuts I reached for. She seemed lost in her thoughts. I realized I had to make her feel more comfortable. "We don't need to talk about your parents. Just focus on the recent vision."

Yuna gave me a thankful smile. "Thank you." She went back to talking about her visions, I listened to her every word. "Anyway. This vision happened while I was sleeping. I woke up sweating and unable to breath. Then I felt like I was being sucked in, the world around me falling apart. This vision actually hurt me. Then I saw them. They were a group of benders. There faces were impossible to see but I saw them bending. They all wore black and were using there elements to burn down some forest."

Fear flew through me. This was coming soon. This doom and destruction was on the horizon, ready to hit us in full force. "Do your visions always come true?" Rai asked, sounding just as frighten.

"Always." Yuna said, playing with her fingers. "There warnings. They tell me the future so I can be prepared for them. There unchangeable. This group of benders are going to attack and there is nothing I can do about it."

"You can fight." I said. Maybe I can convince her to join us and just deal with the fact that she be working with a bunch of firebenders.

"I am." She said in a way that made me not want to argue. "In my own way."

"But you can help in a better way." I said, unable to stop myself. I felt Rai squeeze my hand to stop but I just couldn't. I know I should be thankful she was willing to share this information with me but I just wish she could do more. She was a master airbender yet she wouldn't lift a finger to defend people.

"Kya please." Yuna said softly. "Maybe in time I can work with your friends but right now I can't. They hurt me to badly. I have been stuck here without my family since I was 13. That's 5 years alone. All I ever want is to go back in time. Live in that little village on the coast of the Earth Kingdom, on our little farm. But I can't. A group of power hungry firebenders ripped that from me. I can not forgive yet."

I said nothing. This girl was crushed. Her Father was gone and her Mother was dead all at the hands of Azula and her daughter. How could I blame her for something out of her control. I couldn't which only drove me insane to no end.

"Lets not talk about that right now." Rai said, smiling gently at Yuna. Even she was not immune to Rai's gorgeous looks. She looked back at him in a way that made me want to drop a gallon of water on her head. She probably didn't even noticed she looked at Rai that way but still. I guess I could be just as jealous as Rai.

"Can you tell us anything useful about this group of benders?" He asked.

"No not really." She said. The dreamy look vanished as she realized that Rai belonged to me. She wasn't going to flirt with any girls love and I had to respect her for that. "All I can tell you was that they wore black and there was four of them. One waterbender, one firebender, one earthbender and one airbender. The earthbender was a girl. All of them were…amazing. They were all masters in there element and were destroying a great deal of land."

"There is only four of them?" I asked, confused. That should be easy enough. There was six of us. The numbers were on our side and we were just as strong as they were. I was starting to feel a little hopeful but Yuna changed my mind real quickly.

"You didn't see them." Yuna said with panic in her face. "They were monsters with powers I didn't even think was possible. They shouldn't be as powerful as they are but somehow, someway they are. Don't doubt them because there is less of them. I only saw the four of them, there might be more."

Ok then maybe we have a problem. I wondered why they were so powerful, more then normal but knew that wasn't the big problem here. I had to worry about how to beat them not how they got that way.

"Is there anything else you can remember that could be important to us?" Rai asked, eating some more nuts. I grabbed a handful myself but my hunger was slowly going away with ever bit of news Yuna gave me.

Yuna closed her eyes as if trying to will the vision to happen again. She was like this for a few minutes then her eyes snapped open and she stared at me with intense gray eyes. "I remember something. Something about you Kya."

"Me?" I asked. Go figure. Everyone predicts something bad about me. First Yuna, the moon goddess says that I was going to die and now Yuna says something was going on with me during this huge fight. Wonderful.

"Yes." Yuna tiled her head like a confused dog. It was as if she was trying to make sense of this problem I was having.

"What about her?" Rai asked slightly panicked. He was overprotective of me since the whole huge battle between us and Azula. He always felt like he was going to lose me again. So he acts like a crazy person, always worried about my well being. He must be horrified to hear Yuna say this.

"During my vision an airbender and an waterbender were destroying a house. The airbender was making a tornado while the waterbender was making a huge wave. I don't know which one said it, the airbender or the waterbender, but one of them said 'Stop it.' then 'Kayla!'. They screamed for you Kya. I don't know what happened then since I was turned back to the firebender but I know the person called for you."

Did that mean I knew the group of benders? If they would be calling for me then I had to know either the waterbender or the airbender. Most likely the waterbender since I probably meet him around the Northern Water Tribe. Somehow I was connected to these killers and I had no clue who it was or what my role in this vision was.

"That's it?" Rai said, shaking. "That's all you know."

"Yes, I wish it could be more help." Yuna looked defeated. I know she wished she could be of more use that didn't involve firebenders.

"Was she in danger or anything?" Rai asked, standing up. I could see his fury in those gem eyes of his. I wish I could touch him and just take away all the pain from him.

"I don't know." Yuna said. "But I don't think so." Rai calmed down a little but I could still see how stress he was. He did not like the 'I don't know' part at all. It gave him no relief that stupid part. It did however put me to ease. I knew nothing bad was going to happen to me. The person told me to stop and the way Yuna described it I doubt the person meant me any harm but it was still so confusing. Who was it?

"Is there anything else you can tell us about this attack?" I asked, putting a comforting hand on Rai. He grabbed hold of my hand right away, giving my palm a kiss. The place he kissed got hot and traveled through my arm and into my heart. Was I falling in love with him all over again? Was that possible?

"Like what?" Yuna asked, ripping me out my thoughts.

"Like when this will happen? The date? The time? The place?"

"I know nothing about the time or date." Yuna said, playing with the now empty nut bowl. "I do know where though. Its going to happen here." Horror filled Rai and me. It couldn't happen in this brand new Air Temple. It would crumble. "We have to stop it."

"We will." I said, standing up. "But right now we have to get back to our friends and tell them this news."

We said our goodbyes then Rai and I left Yuna. We walked back down the mountain, hand in hand. We said little since we were thinking about everything Yuna said but for some reason I couldn't focus on that. I could only focus on how intense my feelings for Rai were getting.

"I love you." I felt myself say before I even made up my mind on the whole matter.

"Me too Kayla." He stopped me, pulling me into a hug. I loved the way his arms felt around me but I could not enjoy it fully. Something caught my attention in the forest close by. I stared in the direction and knew what it was.

Kuro.

He stood against a tree, with arms crossed. His dark eyes narrowed at Rai but he had a large smile on his face. There was something dark and terrifying about the way he looked at us but I wasn't going to point that out to Rai. There would be no fighting today. I pulled out of Rai's hug and gave him a huge kiss that I hoped showed how much I loved and wanted Rai.

"Whoa." Rai said when we stopped kissing. "Unexpected but not unwelcome."

"I just want to show you how much I love you and how much this year together has only made me want you more." I said mostly to Kuro who still stood in the shadows. He rolled his eyes then put his two fingers up to his forehead like a gun. Mature.

Then he did something crazier. He motioned with his hands for me to come to him. No way in hell was I going to follow him and give him the wrong idea. Rai would be fuming and why would I want to do that to the boy who made me feel like I was flying.

Kuro started mouthing words along the line as 'come'. He was wasting my time. I wasn't coming. He couldn't make me.


	8. The Secret Place

_**It felt forever since the last time I written anything to I am sorry if its not the best. Sorry about being soooo late! I'm a senior in high school and its hell with all the work I have to do. Anyway here it is anyway. Not my best work but whatever.**_

_**If I get enough REVIEWS then I'll write more but right now this story is the last thing on my mind.**_

_**Thank you anyway! ******_

Chapter 8

"Rai." I said softly, pulling back from our tight embrace. "Can I meet you back home?"

Rai's green eyes clouded over with confusion as he stared at my face intensely, like it held all the answers in the world. "Why?" He asked.

I was going to tell the truth. Really I swear on my life that I was but I just couldn't. I loved Rai with every fiber of my being and we had a very open, honest relationship since the time I lied about being the Avatar's daughter. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell him about leaving him to see what Kuro wanted. Rai would be so mad and hurt. I couldn't deal with that. So…I lied through my teeth.

"I want to talk to Yuna some more. I don't feel like she helped enough. Maybe I could make her draw the benders or at less join in the fight." I said, watching as Kuro backed into the forest, knowing that I would follow soon.

"Maybe I should come." Rai said, the doubt and confusion he had in his green eyes disappeared. He trusted me so much. "You know so you don't say something wrong or hurtful."

I laughed, who did he think I was Taya? I know I had my own tendency to get a little temperamental when I got frustrated but I wasn't so bad that random things flew out my mouth. Or maybe they did since that was the reason I was in a huge fight with my Father. "I'll be fine Rai." I said, rubbing his cheek gently. "I promise."

"Ok my dear, well get me if you need to. I'll be around the house." He gave me a little peck on the lips. "I love you."

That little kiss wasn't going to be able to hold me off. If I was going to be away from Rai for a few minutes then I needed a proper kiss to fill me up. I brought his face back towards mine and gave him a long, loving kiss. When we kissed like this the world began to fade away and my mind could only form one thought at a time. Usually the thought was my love for Rai.

It always caused me a great deal of pain to pull out of one of these kisses but sadly I can't live my life lip locked with Rai as much as I would like to. "I love you so much Rai. Do you know that?"

He smiled at me, kissing my forehead. "I know because I love you just as much. Behave, don't hit anyone. I love you so much my dear."

"I love you." With our final kiss goodbye he headed back to the left mountain and I turned back, pretending to be heading back to the temple. When I was sure he couldn't see me I went back to where I last saw Kuro.

He looked gorgeous in his usual dark ways. I was momentarily thrown off by his amusement and anger in his black eyes and by the cruel smile that he flashed me. "That was a very touching goodbye." He said sarcastically. "Brought a tear to my eye."

"That's how people say goodbye when there in love." I said, crossing my arms. I didn't like the way he was talking to me like my relationship with Rai was nothing.

"Or confused." He said, pointing his finger at me.

"Why would I be confused?"

"You think your in love with Rai but in reality its just an illusion. Like light for example. It gives you the illusion that your safe from the dark but you and I both know that no amount of light could stop the dark. Just like no amount of your supposed love for Rai can be real."

The way he talked was very poetic and reasonable. If he was talking about something else I might enjoy having a conversation with him but when he is criticized my love for Rai it only infuriated me. "What are you an expert on illusions? You don't know anything about my love with Rai."

Kuro came closer to me till there was no space between us. His flirtatious behavior was annoying the hell out of me but then I should of expected this when I decided to talk to him. "True I don't know about you and Rai but I know what you and I could be like. I could take you for the ride of your life."

I waterbended the water out of the plants and formed it into a wall in front of us. Kuro put his hand through the water and moved it around. "Impressive. You're a great waterbender." He said as I let the wall drop and put the water back into the poor dry plants.

"Thank you but next time you ever say something like that again I will turn your whole body into ice and let you freeze to death." I said, wanting the rules to be very clear. I was not going to mislead him. He had to know that I was in love with Rai and any comments on our relationship would result into more painful waterbending methods.

"Whatever you say beautiful." Kuro said, shrugging his shoulders, unbothered it seemed by my threat.

"Did you call me over just to harass me?" I asked. Why was he so aggravating? Was my punishment for being to mean to Father having to deal with some like Kuro?

"Nope." Kuro said, pulling something out behind him. I tried to get a better look but he carefully hid whatever it was behind his back and tree. "Actually the opposite. What if I told you I knew a secret place, so beautiful it take your breath away."

"I'd say your lying."

He seemed pleased with my response. "Kayla I know how to get there. Only I know about it and it's the place I go to escape everyone. There is a beautiful ocean that seems vast and unknown. Untouched by human kind. The sand is indescribable. It's the best place to waterbend and airbend"

The way he described this place made me want to go to there. I wished it could be with Rai or someone other then Kuro but whatever. Not much I could do about it since in the end this was his place. "I am willing to take you there if your interested."

I pretended to ponder the question so I wouldn't seem to excited about going with him. "I guess but how would be get there?"

Kuro flashed me one of his heart wrenching smiles then pulled the object he was trying to hide out from behind his back. I knew what it was instantly. "A glider!" I shouted taking the solid piece of wood out of Kuro's hands. I rubbed my fingers along the staff, loving to see something so familiar in an otherwise foreign place.

Kuro on his part was thrown back by me knowing what it was. I liked shocking him since he always seemed so confident. "You know what this is?" He asked. When he wasn't being annoying or flirting with me his voice was strangely soothing.

"Yeah my Father has one. His an airbender." I said, snapping open the glider. The beautiful orange wings shinned in the sun light. Memories filled my head of times Father showed me how to fly and other tricks I could never do with the staff since I wasn't an airbender.

"Fascinating." Kuro said, smiling at me with approval. I didn't care what he thought about me, actually him liking something about me made me feel anxious. I wanted him to hate me. It be easier.

"Yep. So are we going to use the gliders to get to your 'secret place'?" I asked, closing the glider then throwing it back at him. He caught it easily without even flinching.

"You know it." He said, giving me another glider he had that was leaning against a rock and tree. I smiled, missing Father suddenly even though we left on bad terms. Kuro and I walked towards the middle mountain, quietly. I didn't want to have any sort of conversation with him because I felt somehow guilty about lying to Rai then going some place secretive with Kuro. What was wrong with me? Why was I going anywhere with Kuro when I knew how Rai felt about it. I silenced my thoughts and kept on walking.

We went to the flying bison stables to the balcony where we first landed with Appa. Sister Aoi wasn't here thankfully but Appa was. I gave him a kiss and an apple before going to the balcony.

Kuro opened his glider and I wondered where on earth we would be flying to. "Um Kuro where is this place?"

He smiled at me wickedly. "At the foot of the mountain." He said to my horror. The mountain so high in the sky that I felt like I could touch the sun, that would be a long drop down and I had a sick feeling that I wasn't going to enjoy it either.

"What? Are you mad?" I asked, looking over the balcony railing. All I could see was a sea of clouds. "I can't do that. I'm not a airbender. I will die!"

"Nah you will live. I would never let you get hurt." Kuro said seriously.

"Listen Kuro, Father only let me fly a little and never to high. He always manipulated the air around me so I wouldn't crash to my death." I was starting to become panicked. I have always been a fan of trying new things but I didn't get a thrill over near death experience.

Kuro put a hand on my shoulder, it seemed to burn me. "I will not let that happen. Don't you trust me Kayla?" He asked, his black eyes smothering me. I felt short of breath and that cold fear churn in my stomach. I didn't trust him. I did not want to put my life in his unsafe hands.

"Come on." He said, not waiting for an answer. "You can do this. I will do what your Dad does. Just jump." Before I could say anything else he jumped off the balcony. I let out a scream but he rose gracefully into the air. "Chicken!"

No one calls me a chicken. I stood up on the railing, balancing carefully. I was again conflicted by what I should do and what I wanted to do. In the end I let my feet do what they wanted and they chose to jump. I instantly regretted it. The wind burned my eyes and whipped my hair hard against my face. For a moment I just fell, unable to do anything but scream my lungs off. I wasn't aware of anything around me besides my fear and a faint laughter from Kuro.

His laughter snapped me back into reality and out of my insane fear. I quickly grabbed my glider I had forgotten all about. I got into the correct position Father taught me then let the wind take hold of me. Kuro must of helped me with the wind because there was no way I would live if I didn't have his airbending keeping me up.

I actually started to enjoy our little fly down the mountain, but only when I was done panicking. Flying was an amazing feeling, kind of like waterbending. The wind was cool and seemed to kiss my face. My warm Water Tribe clothing kept the cold wind from freezing me and became damp from the moisture in the air. The clouds were filled with water much to my relief. All to soon the flying came to the end and the floor rushed up to greet me.

"KURO!" I screamed, realizing I couldn't stop myself from my head first landing. I was an waterbender and that made me unable to control the glider. I couldn't see Kuro but I felt strong air rush up to catch me. The air put me in a standing position then slowed down so I could get off the glider safely.

"Thank you." I said as my feet touched the moving sand. I closed the glider, dropping it on the floor. I looked around me and was overcome by the beauty of Kuro's 'secret place'. The sand was the riches color I have ever seen. It looked like millions of diamonds that were soft to the touch. The mountain where the Eastern Air Temple sat on was right behind me but it was so big and tall that it was impossible to see the Air Temple through the thick clouds. It was hidden as it was suppose to. The trees that surrounded the bottom of the mountain were a bunch of colors. The leaves were orange, brown, yellow and gold. If I was an artist I would want to paint such a beautiful place.

But nothing compared to the gorgeous ocean. I never wanted to waterbend so much then at that moment. The ocean like the trees were a blend of beautiful color. Light blue and dark blue mixed together creating a magnificent color that I wouldn't know how to describe. The waves were decent but I wanted them to be bigger. I could do that.

Kuro landed softly behind me, laughing. "Like it?" He asked, dropping his glider next to mine.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you so much!" I said, wanting to hug him but I thought better of it.

"No problem." Kuro said, sitting down by the water. "When I saw the ocean it reminded me of your eyes. There very blue."

I felt my face flush as Kuro began to flirt again. This comment however was not said in his usual annoying way, this sounded more like he was stating a fact. "My eyes don't look like that."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I wished he would stop, he _needed_ to stop. "Your not like every other girl Kayla. You honestly don't realize how gorgeous you are."

"I guess I don't." I said, walking over to the water. I stood firmly in the water that came up to my ankle then moved my hands in a fluid circle. The water around me began to move with my hands, making a little water tornado. I moved my tornado along the water, loving the way I felt when I waterbended.

A pair of warm hands wrapped around my own hands and I felt heat on my back. Kuro stood to close to me and I was not enjoy his arms around me. "Need help?" He asked in a low, seductive voice.

The water tornado I had crumpled. My mind was no longer focused on my waterbending. It was all on Kuro and his body against mine. It felt nice, I had to admit that much, but not right. It was as if we were two puzzle pieces that looked right but just couldn't fit together. Not like Rai. Kuro send cold chills down my back unlike Rai's warm chills. The feelings I got from Kuro were the exact opposite of the feelings I got from Rai.

I quickly turn around to push away from him but that was a huge mistake. I found myself face to face with Kuro. He was so close our noses touched and all he had to do to make our lips touch was pucker. His black eyes engulfed me like a black hole, sucking me in when all I wanted to do is escape. He was just to damn close for me to function. And he smelled so…odd. Like a fresh breeze mixed with fire. Why would he smell like fire?

"I love Rai." I spit out before I could really think clearly. I really should of backed away from Kuro but the idea didn't occur to me at that time.

"You say that a lot but you don't mean it. If you did you wouldn't be here with me." Kuro voice was beyond sexy and if I was any girl I would of fell for it. But I wasn't. I was a girl in love and the look in those dark eyes only made me feel like running away.

"I'm here for the view not you."

"Why are you fighting it?"

"Fighting my disgust for you?"

Kuro seemed to be getting frustrated. He pushed his face closer to mine that I could almost kiss him. "What are you doing Kuro?" I asked, exhausted by him already. I pushed away from him, my brain finally functioning logic. "What is wrong with you? Why do you keep doing stuff like this when you clearly know how I feel."

"Your so beautiful." He said, completely ignoring everything I just said. I felt like screaming my lungs off. It was just so frustrating! I was starting to see that coming down here, no matter how innocent I meant it, was a bad idea. I moved out from under his arm and walked closer to the mountain. I wanted space and it was obvious Kuro didn't want any space between us.

"Leave me alone Kuro." I said, bothered. Kuro kicked his feet around in the water gently, his eyes down at the little splashes he was making. His mind seemed a thousand miles away. I thought he finally comprehended that I did not enjoy his consent flirting. Boy I was so wrong.

"How about this gorgeous." Kuro said, looking up at me with those black eyes. "Let's have a little fight. Kind of like wrestling only with our elements. Who ever stays on the floor longer then it takes to count to 10 loses. If you lose you have to do whatever that person says. Like for example if I win then you have to kiss me."

I was horrified by the very thought. Kuro looks like his kisses would leave you breathless but the idea of him kissing me only left me feeling like I was going to be sick. I do admit that he is beautiful but that is the only positive feeling I could have for him at the moment. The only lips I ever could want was going to be Rai's.

However I could never turn down a good challenge.

"Fine but if I win you have to stay away from Rai and leave him alone." Kuro laughed at that. He was so damn sure he was going to win that it made me more driven to crush him. I loved when guys thought they were stronger than me. It gave me the opportunity to embarrass them.

"Whatever you say." Kuro said as he pulled off his shirt and flung it onto a rock. His chest was nice, it wasn't as muscular or magnificent as Rai's obviously but it was still enough to give girls a heart attack. Kuro caught me looking and misinterpreted my stares as me checking him out. "Your turn." he winked at me in a gross way.

I stuck my tongue out at him and raised my hand in a fighting position. "I'll remember that when I am drowning you from the inside." Kuro laughed once more before raising his own arms.

We stared each other down for a moment, trying to see what our opponents obvious weakness were. If he was a good fighter he would see that my arms were my strength. That I relied on them to waterbend. If he did he would know that he had to trap my arms to give him the win. I already knew that he was an arm person to and if I could stop his movement then I would be victorious.

After another long moment of staring we finally sprang into action. I quickly made some icicles and flung them at Kuro but he was fast as all airbenders. He jumped in the air, creating an air ball. Before I could move out the way he shot the ball at me. It hit me hard, almost knocking me out. I fell painfully on my leg and let out a hiss.

"You got till 10 to get up." Kuro said, I could hear the joy in his voice. He knew he was strong but he had no idea what he was messing with. "1, 2, 3..." I jumped up quickly, grabbing water up with me. The water crawled up my arms like I was an octopus. This was my favorite move I learned recently. With a gentle movement of my hand, the water that surrounded me like tentacles shot out at Kuro who tried to dodge it. One of the water tentacles hit him square in the chest. He looked pained which only aggravated him. He spun his arms around quickly and pointed his hand at me. A sharp wind came towards me like knifes.

I quickly dropped my water tentacles and made a shield. The wind wrapped around my shield and almost knocked me down but I refused to let him beat me. When the wind finally stop shooting at me I was beyond tired. My breathing became heavy and I was starting to sweat. Kuro looked in the same shape as me but that did not slow him down.

Moving closer to the water edge, I pulled all the water to me. I was building up a wave that would crush Kuro but he was slightly faster then me. Kuro began to spin faster and faster till he made a large tornado. The fast tornado was heading my way and I had to think of someway to get out of it. Before I could even form an idea I was moving already. I froze some water on top of the ocean then waited for the last minute. When I was sure the tornado was right in front of me, I jumped. At first the tornado tired to pull me into it but I won in the end, landing firmly on the ice I made before.

Kuro didn't notice my escape. He was to focus on his beautiful tornado. I crouched down low, waving my hand behind the ice. The ice I made gradually moved towards the surface. I created fog so I would not be noticed. When I got to the sand, I melted my ice and pounced on Kuro.

I pushed him back with all the strength I had left in me. He landed on his back hard and I unfortunately ended up on top of Kuro. At the time though my mind was set on winning. He struggled underneath me but I knew it was useless. I had his arm pinned in a painful position. Every time he tried to break away I would squeeze harder on his arm, making him scream.

"Say mercy!" I screamed. His dark eyes were fuming as he looked up at me through my curly hair. In the fight my hair had came out of its bun and now was swinging all around in my face. Some of it was on Kuro's pale cheek.

"Never!" He shouted back, trying to break free again. "OWW!" More pressure to his arm.

"1, 2, 3, 4..."

"You know I am liking this position were in." Kuro said in an attempt to make me get off of him. If anything would make me run away faster from him it would be him flirting with me.

"5, 6, 7, 8." I twisted Kuro's hand further back which was not going to well with him.

"9, 10!" I let go of his wrist, smiling wildly. "I WIN!" With the pressure off Kuro's hand he was free to move. He grabbed my arms and kept me on top of him. My hands landed on his chest that was sweaty and covered in sand. I felt myself being sucked into him in a way I never want to feel with him. It was not a nice feeling, nothing that tops Rai's. He was to close and I thought he might try to kiss me. In a panic I tried to pull away but he was to strong without me inflicting pain on him. Fear started crawling its way into my heart. "Let go Kuro!"

"You're an amazing fighter Kayla. I'm surprised." He looked into my eyes for a while then to my relief let me go. I crawled away from him like a scared animal. What was with Kuro. Why did he try so hard to flirt with me when he knew it was pointless? We only knew each other for a day and he was acting like I knew him forever. My head was rushing with confusion and all I wanted to do was get away from Kuro. I wanted nothing to do with his haunting, black eyes and his talented airbending skills. I didn't want to gaze into that gorgeous face of his and I didn't want him anywhere near me.

What I did want was something very different. I wanted warmth and safeness. I wanted love, gallons and gallons of pure love. I wanted the strength of a mountain and the power of a rock. I wanted green, green everywhere. I wanted Rai. I wanted nothing to do with cold, icy winds.

"You know the agreement. You have to stay away from Rai." I said, forgetting for a moment what I won.

Kuro lip curled with hatred at the mention of Rai, like he wanted to hurt him. It honestly scared me. If he touched a single black hair on Rai's head I knew I would kill him without a second thought. Rai was to precious to loss. "Whatever you say gorgeous."


	9. Long Day

_**Sorry it takes forever to be put up but at less I'm still trying! Lol Thanks for still reading this story! Reviewwwwwwwww!**_

Chapter 9

I didn't feel like talking to Kuro on the way back the mountain. I know that was probably stupid because he was the only way I could fly back up and I didn't see Kuro as the type of guy to get over things so quickly. Thankfully Kuro did not make me stay at the beach or let me fall to my death or anything. I landed safely back on the balcony. All my anger towards Kuro's flirting vanished now that I was surrounded by people.

"You know what Kuro, thank you." I said, waving at Appa who obviously did not return the gesture. "That place was beautiful. It's only a shame that I had to beat your butt there."

Kuro noticing a better shift in my attitude, smiled at my comment. "I let you win. It be rude to hurt a girl and I am a boy of manners." I rolled my eyes knowing that he had no manners. If he did he would not be even talking to me now. I was about to say so when out of nowhere a boy came out from behind a tree.

The boy was huge, about the size of a tree. He had long brown hair and blue eyes. He wore airbender's attire but for some reason it looked silly and unfitting on him. Besides I knew of no airbenders with big blue eyes and none of them looked like they could stomp me in an heartbeat. The boy gave me a scared, almost sick feeling. The same I got when I was around Kuro.

The blue eye boy said nothing to Kuro, he only nodded his big head but whatever that nodded meant I knew it was serious. Kuro backed away quickly from me then as an after thought stepped in front of me. It was as if he wanted to protect me from unseen terror. Kuro black eyes seemed even dark if possible.

"Look Kayla I got to go." Kuro said, his eyes always on the tree like guy. From the time I have spend with Kuro I knew that he would never leave my side unless I physically shoved him away, like an annoying bug. If only I could squish him as easily as a bug then maybe I wouldn't be in this problem.

Anyway though I was curious about what Kuro was up to and who that strange man was I knew better then to stay around Kuro a second longer. It was time to be logical. I didn't want anything to do with Kuro and this time I was serious.

"Fine." I said, heading to the direction of the left mountain or at less attempted to. A hand flew over and grabbed me roughly on the arm. I could feel my circulation being cut by the iron grip. The hand belonged to no other then the tree man. I tried to pull away but he was to strong. I waved my freehand over some water in a fountain but for the first time in my life the water didn't come to me. It remained in its spot.

"Stop it! Kaito let her go or else I'll-" Kuro said, his hands clenched in a fist that I knew he was willing to us. The fingernails of Kaito dug deeper into my skin and I fought a hiss that rose to my lips. I tried to slip my hand out of his by pushing with my free hand but everything I did was useless. He was way to strong. So instead of panicking I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt more calmer and waited for the Kaito boy to let go.

"Relax." Kaito said in a deep voice that seemed to rubble the ground under us. "I am not harming her and if I did why would it matter to you? No one matters to you."

The look on Kuro's face actually send a cold chill down my spine. Even though this guy was bigger and obviously nothing but a bully, I still feared for him. Kuro seemed more of a threat then him. Which of course made absolutely no sense. I wondered how Kuro did it. How he could look so scary when he tried. It must be those deep black eyes. They were just to endless and to mysteries not to be feared.

Kaito laughed a husky, grumble of a laugh. It was as if the whole ordeal was a big joke to him. "Calm down!" He said, still fighting the laughter. "Does she look like she is in pain? No? Who is she anyway?"

I did not enjoy being talked about like I wasn't even there. It was one of my huge pet peeves. My old teachers use to do it to me all the time when discussing my lack of attention during there training to my parents. I always had to bite my knuckles to reframe from screaming at the teacher that I was not a piece of furniture and therefore demanded respect. I couldn't say that to them because they were the adults but right now I was not a little girl being scolded by a teacher. Kaito was just a jerk and I would not stand to be treated like this by the likes of him.

So when I was sure that Kaito's attention was not on me I threw a punch that landed right on his meaty jaw. He let go of my arm in shock, stumbling back a little. I was pleased with myself for hurting such a big guy but my moment of victory was cut short when Kuro tugged me quickly behind him like I was in need of his protection. I was about to yell at him for trying to be my knight in shinning armor when I realized why he did it.

Kaito did not take nicely to my punch and I knew if Kuro was not between us he would of broken me in half. "Let me at her! That little…" He said, rubbing his jaw as he spit horrible words in my direction.

I couldn't see the look on Kuro's face but whatever he was doing it shut Kaito up. He actually paled a little. "Your going to leave her alone." Kuro said in a voice that gave me feel like someone took the breath out of me, it was just so terrifying. I never thought any human could scare me as much as Kuro did at the moment.

"She's just a girl." Kaito mumbled.

"I said leave her alone." Kaito looked away, bothered and impatient. Whatever happened between the two boys was over and I could honestly say I was so thankful for it. I did not want to get in between something as nasty as what was going on her.

Kuro turned around to face me and I could see that the normal unserious Kuro was back. He smiled at me warmly in that flirt way of his. If I wasn't so confused by what happened I would have been bothered by it. "I'll see you later Kayla." He said. He reached out and touched the skin exposed by my collarbone. I instantly took a step back, not wanting him touching me anywhere.

Kuro laughed at that but it did not sound genuine. His eyes fell on someone behind me and a frown tugged at his lips. "Hello Yuna, glad to see you spying on me again."

Again? Yuna? I turned around quickly and was relieved to see the small frame of Yuna. Her mouth was open in a O shape and her gray eyes were staring intensely at Kuro. I didn't know that Yuna knew of Kuro but from what I saw on her face the moment they locked eyes I knew that whatever happened they obviously hated each other.

"I would never waste my time on spying on you Kuro." Yuna said in disgust. "I see you haven't changed. Still so full of yourself." Yuna eyes fell on me as if for the first time recognizing my existence. "And your still chasing pretty girl too?"

I felt my face turn an unflattering shade of pink. I didn't know Yuna very well and all the times we meet I have not been always pleased with how things had turned out. For this reason it made me feel nervous about her seeing me with Kuro, as innocent as it might be.

"Are you still jealous Yunie?" Kuro asked in a mocking tone that bothered me more then his stupid flirting.

"Stop it." I said to him firmly. I took no crap when it came to bullying. I pulled away from him and walked over to Yuna, not even bothering to say a word to him. I heard some whispers behind me between Kuro and his big tree of a friend but I could careless what they were saying. Yuna gave one more nasty look in Kuro's direction before turning to me, a smile forming in the place of a frown.

"I see you have meet the famous Kuro." She said. I looked over at Kuro but was shocked to see him gone, disappeared into the forest Kaito had came out of moments ago. I pushed any thoughts and feelings about Kuro and the idiot into the corners of my brain. I was more focused on the little airbender in front of me. She was more important if I wanted to keep the peace in this Air Temple.

"Sadly." I said, pulling at my necklace that Mother gave to me a year ago. I always tugged on the blue necklace whenever I was nervous. I just didn't want anyone to know I even bothered talking to Kuro. They would think the worse and I could not handle any of that reaching Rai. Especially since I cared for Kuro as much as I cared for bees.

"His no good and lately his been worse." Yuna said, a trouble look crossing her delicate face.

"What do you mean worse?" Kuro was as bad already how much worse could he possible get.

Yuna started walking down a path, heading to any general direction it would seem. I quickly caught up with her, matching her small quick steps. Yuna looked over the edge of the mountain, looking more at peace then she's been since we got here. I felt sorry for a moment for turning her life upside down completely but then I remembered how she refuse to help us and the sympathy went away slowly. Yuna nibbled on the end of her braid as she stared into the beautiful scenery.

"Kuro has always been bad, a rebel, nothing more or less. He liked to cause trouble. Flirt with any girl he conceder pretty. A normal teenage boy I suppose. But lately things have changed. He has always been harmless but that isn't how I felt when I looked at him." Yuna shuddered slightly, rubbing her arms like she was cold. "His dark now. When I look at him I feel this danger. This hunger, like a monster. He wants something he can't have. Nothing can be forbidden to him without him becoming crazy for it. His not the same anymore and that means _you,_ Kya, need to me very careful."

Kuro did not seem to be anything like what Yuna said. Kuro was a harmless flirt who was just to full of himself. Yeah he pushed the flirting to far sometime and yeah when he touched me or comes to close an indescribable dreadful chill dances across my spine but still. He really was nothing to harmful….or was he? Yuna could see the future, it would make sense if she could see who a person truly is too wouldn't it?

Confused, I didn't want to hear any more of Kuro and how he wasn't what he seemed. There was other things more important on my mind and they had to do with the safety of other people. "So what brought you to the balcony by the flying bison stables?" I asked, heading over to a shop that sold food. My stomach was making all strange noises, reminding me that I had failed to eat anything besides some peanuts. Yuna followed me into the store, answering my question.

"I felt strange after you and that Rai boy left. Like I was being trapped. I needed a fresh walk around the mountains. Some time to myself to think about my Mother and Father. Wondering if Father misses me as much as I miss him." Yuna looked down at her tiny feet, falling silent. I bought a bunch of fruit, eyeing the apples which I loved. I gave the fruit to the young boy running the store to ring up my purchases, turning around I put an arm around the poor Yuna.

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say." I said. I was thankful for the moment that I had both my parents. Guilt however strangled me as I thought about how poorly I treated Father when a girl like Yuna hadn't seen her Father since they were separated.

"It's alright." Yuna said, smiling at the boy as he handed us the fruit to us in a basket. I paid for the ton of fruit I bought, said thank you, then followed Yuna out the store. We walked over to a nice spot under a large tree that provided a nice shade. The wind cooling our faces kept us from sweating in the heat. I took out the fruit and split it equally with Yuna. She played with a plum in her hand as I devoured my apples. It felt nice to be around some one so calming. None of my other friends were ever calm. The closes I had was Aneko but lately she's been a little anxious and jittery.

"So I have to tell you something serious." Yuna said, rubbing her front teeth against the skin of the plum. "I was thinking about it on my walk and you should know."

I did not like the sound of it all ready. Whatever she was about to say I knew it was going to give that sick feeling in my gut. I dug a small hole in the dirt I sat on, putting my finished apple core in it. I had to give my hands something to do.

"Its officially started." Yuna said in a serious voice that just reeked of trouble. "Who ever is going to attack us has finally made up there mind to hurt us. There is no turning back now." I felt a lump in my throat. This fight was really going to happened. I reached for another apple in my basket, nibbling on the skin. Hoping yummy fruit would take the sick feeling I felt away.

"You still don't know when its going to happen?" I asked, the sun blinding me leaving me unable to see Yuna's face.

"Visions don't work like that." I felt the urge to say than what was the point of them but reframed from doing so. I just ate in silence, working up the courage to ask what I was dying to ask.

"So…" I said slowly, blocking the sun with my hand so I could see Yuna's face. She looked distracted and stared into space. My question was going to have to wait till another time when she was actually paying attention to what I said.

"I should go meditate." Yuna finally said after a long silence. "I'll see you later Kya. Thank you for the fruit." I don't know why she thanked me since she slipped the uneaten plum into her pocket which I was sure she only did out of curiosity. She bowed her head good bye then left me alone under this tree. I stayed under its comfy shade for awhile before sadly getting up and heading back home.

When I got to the beautiful home we claimed for the time being I was in a great mood. The walk here was so nice and peaceful that it made me feel like I was floating on air. All the pent up energy I had from the time I've spend with Kuro and Yuna left me drained but luckily the surroundings around me help take care of that.

I was planning on spending the rest of my day with my lovely boyfriend Rai who I loved more than anything but obviously that was not how fate wanted it. Sitting down on the front steps of our home was Aneko. She looked more than miserable that I actually felt my good mood leave me painfully. Aneko had her face in her small, dangerous hands and her black hair fell over her like a veil. Her shoulders shook ever so slightly telling me she must be crying or at less down crying.

I looked around for anyone who could help but saw no one. I headed towards my friend, taking a sit next to her. "Aneko what happened?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulder. I felt her tense up under me but at less the crying had stop. Her head shot up, showing me her tear stained face. She looked like a tragic princess.

Aneko wiped her face angrily. She tugged something white from her pocket and thrust it towards me. I grabbed the paper and saw my name written sloppy across it. Before I could express my confusion Aneko explained. "Some guy came by and gave it to me. I didn't read it." I put the paper next to me, putting my curiosity aside for Aneko.

"What happened?" I repeated. "Where's Kane? And everyone?"

Aneko shrugged vaguely. "Kane and Rai went out to practice there bending. Kami and Taya went to the market to get dinner which means the two are probably yelling at each other over something stupid."

I giggled knowing she was most likely right. "That still doesn't explain the tears." I said, pushing her lightly. Aneko's golden eyes darkened for a moment, reminding me of the looks she use to give me back when she was our number one enemy.

"There nothing. Just thinking." She said, pulling her legs to her chest.

"Well you should talking about your probl-" I started but Aneko cut me off sharply. At that moment I saw so much of her Mother that is actually scared me a little.

"I don't want to talk about it Kayla." She said in that cold voice she sometimes used. "Look I'm sorry." She became more calmer and her random anger slowly diminished into nothing.

I let myself forget about the little Azula attitude she had and pulled a peach from my basket. "You don't have to tell me anything but I know some fruit will make anyone feel better." Aneko laughed as she took one of my many fruit. She was about to say something but the sound of Kami and Taya shouting at each other interrupted whatever she planned on saying.

"Oh those two are secretly in love with each other." Aneko said, rolling her eyes. I laughed, hoping whatever was going on with Aneko it would be ok. She seemed better then she was a few minutes ago and there was no proof of her tears on her lovely face.

"Taya get away from me!" Kami screamed, storming over to us.

"I am going to turn you into a dart board if you keep talking Kam!" Taya shouted back. Aneko stood up, laughing.

"I'll take care of them." She said as she ran over to our friends who were still screaming at each other. I rolled my eyes, loving how ridicules my friends could be. I leaned back to get more comfortable and felt paper under my hand. How I forgot about the letter I had no idea but now I had to read. Unfolding the paper, I read it quickly. The handwriting was pretty terrible but I could clearly see the message.

It said: "_Hey Kayla. No matter how much you would deny it I know you had fun today with me. We can have more fun tonight if you like. Meet me by the Flying Bison stables at midnight so you can see how beautiful the secret place is at night." _Even if I didn't read the name I knew it was Kuro.

Without thinking twice about it I tore the note up in half. The sound of the paper ripping was satisfying and made me feel wonderful. And when it was in pieces I felt even better about myself. I watched the paper blow in the breeze then got up to help Aneko keep Kami and Taya from killing each other.

_Later that night…_

I was so tired by the time I finally got to go to bed. After the day I had by dinner time I was falling asleep in my food. No amount of wonderful Airbender cuisine could keep me awake. So after I took a quick bath I headed straight for my room. I was excited for the soft bed that waited for me but I had to put that off for a minute to get ready for bed.

I changed into my comfy blue nightgown and brushed my long curly hair. I put my hair into a pony tail, looking at my drained face. I looked at the bags under my eyes and the tired droop of my face but then my eyes traveled lower to my chest. My nightgown was loose on me and hung off my shoulders giving a clear view of the ugly scar that was craved into my chest. I pulled the gown down lower and saw more of the scar. Every time I saw the red spiky mark I always felt a little sick. The memory of that night filled my brain till I became breathless and tears threaten to come.

That night will always live in my head. It was nightmare that never went away. The fire. The screams. Azula's laughter. Rai's cries. Then the silence that followed when my friends and I tried to make it back to the Fire Lord's palace.

I shudder, blocking out the thoughts. I crawled into my bed and begged for a good night sleep that I needed. Of course I wouldn't get it. I never got what I wanted. I was asleep for about a good ten minutes when I was shaken awake. My eyes flown open and staring down at me was a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

I instantly grabbed the top of my nightgown covering my chest so Rai would not see my scars. I have manage to hide the nasty scars from Rai which was easy because he never looked at my chest often. Besides summer when I wore my bathing suit wrappings I never had a problem. I knew if Rai saw the scars they would hurt him. He would feel like he didn't protect me good enough when in reality he did everything in his power.

"My love are you alright?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his bare shoulders. I kissed his shoulder, the skin against my lips burned me slightly. Like a shock that went between us every time we touched.

"I had a nightmare about that war." Rai said, his jeweled eyes moist from tears he refuse to show me. He rested his black head in my lap, staring up at me like I was his savor. Like I was the one send down to save him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lowered my head so he could play with my hair like he loved to do.

"Was it like all the others?" I asked softly, rubbing my finger along his jaw line. I felt a tingle at the tips of my finger, it was crazy how he still drove me absolutely mad.

"Worse." He said like a small child retelling the horror he went through when he saw the boogie man. "This time before the rock crushes Azula she pulls you with her. I try to stop her and the rock but nothing I do can stop it. You get crushed by the rock with Azula. Even in the nightmare I was going crazy. I can't live without you and the very thought of it made me sick. It was terrible Kayla."

I could see the pain in his eyes and it hurt me to see him like this. I kissed his forehead and hoped that my touch would be soothing. It seemed to do the trick since Rai visibly relaxed. "Can I tell you something?" I asked in a whisper.

"Anything."

"I will always be with you. Nothing Rai, not even death itself can take me away from you. Even in your nightmares I'm there no matter what. You hear me?" Rai laughed softly, he shook my legs while he did so. He reached out, touching my face gently. Kuro had did the same but the touch itself could not be any more different. Rai's touch only made me think of all the times we spend together, all the times we laughed or cried or talked together. I could never describe the feeling I had around Rai but it was the best thing ever. If only I could take away his pain, then I be completely happy.

"Why are you so good to me?" Rai asked, sitting up so he could look me straight in the eye.

"Cause you deserve to be treated right." I said. Rai smiled at me that lazy, cocky smile of his.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked, leaning close so our foreheads could touch. I was being lost in his green eyes as they sucked me in. It was alright though. I would die a million times if it meant living in those eyes for one day.

"Please stay with me." I whispered. We both got under the blankets and I snuggled against Rai's warm chest. His strong arms surrounded me and I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. I hoped no nightmares would come and ruin this night for us. "I love you."

He kissed my cheek. "I love you more Kayla." He stopped for a moment before going on. "I love my future Queen." Before I could say anything back I heard Rai's soft snoring in my ear. I laughed before joining him in sleeping.


	10. The Pure Ones

_**A.N: I can't believe I stopped writing this story. I loved it so much. I am a terrible person but I am back and let's hope people still care haha. Please tell me what you think! R&R**_

Chapter 10

When I woke up the next morning it was to the blinding sun coming from the window. It shinned so bright that even with my eyes closed I could see its light. There was no chance of going back to sleep so instead of laying there helplessly I decided to start the morning early.

I nearly forgot that Rai had spent the night in my room. He lay next to me like a fallen angel, his light breathing blowing his dark hair out his eyes. He seemed at such peace in his sleep. Normally Rai was like the sun itself, so bright and energetic. He was always doing something or thinking something that he rarely seemed calm. His sleep made him look like a totally different person. His face was so relaxed that he looked like a child.

Touching his face gently, I could feel the roughness of his cheek then the smoothness of his lips. How could someone so beautiful belong to me? How was I blessed with someone so special when I knew that I really did not deserve him?

Not wanting to wake him up I detangled myself from him then grabbed my clothing and hair brush where I would change outside in the bathroom. Before I closed the door behind me I took in one more greedy peek at him, watching his chest rise and fall with his consent breathing.

"Morning Kayla!" Someone shouted behind me. I let out a scream as I practically slammed the door shut and leaned against it for support. Standing in the middle of the kitchen eating fruit was no other then Kami. Her brown hair was let down on her shoulder like a perfect wave and her golden eyes with a tint of blue in them were wide and alert. She looked beautiful and amused from nearly killing me.

"Kami! What are you doing up so early? You could have given me a heart attack!" I shouted, getting a hold of my breath. Kami smiled at me as she turned around to retrieve another helping of fruit. She seemed so excited that it made me worried. I knew Kami my entire life practically and could read her like a book. I knew when she was up to no good, like warning bells that chimed in my head. Right now they were screaming.

"Sorry, I forget how easy it is to scare you these days. Then again I would be all jumpy to if there was a handsome prince sleeping in my bed all half naked." Kami sat down at the table, opening up a book I had failed to notice. In fact the whole entire table was littered with scrolls and books. Paper with different languages on them scattered and a map with a bunch of marks on it tucked beside it. Kami always liked to read but this did not seem something she pick up for a casual read.

"His not half naked for the record," I said, walking over to the table to see what was going on. "Speaking of records what's all this stuff? Rob a library or something?"

"Very funny, I see we woke up in a fine mood this morning," Kami said, swatting at my arm with a rolled up paper. I rubbed my arm with fake hurt that she ignored completely. "Actually I did go to the library. It's a magical world that has all sorts of useful stuffs that are written in these things called 'books' you should check one out."

I lifted up a scroll that unleashes a coat of dirt into my eyes. Even if the dirt hadn't blind me there was no way I could be able to read it for it was in language that I had never had the privilege of learning, probably because I was too busy running away from my tutors. "I know what a library is, it's just reading I am not so fond of."

Kami rolled her eyes at me while pushing a thick book in front of me. This was in a language I actually did know thankfully but the pictures made no sense to me. They were just a bunch of swirls and black ink splattered along the pages to me. "Well you should start," Kami said in a voice that suddenly got very serious. "Because these books are actually very useful. This one here talks about a secret order of benders who band together to wipe out all non-benders and people they believe have turn their backs on their culture. While this scrolls," she points the scroll that nearly blinded me with its dust. "Talk about a way that normal people could contact the Spirit World and become more powerful than possible."

I stared dumbfounded at both books. I picked up the one I could understand and read part of it to myself. _Before the Great War with the Fire Nation there were battles taking place all throughout the world between a secret order and people. The secret order called themselves The Pure Ones and consisted of an even number of benders of all four elements. The Pure Ones would usually engage in violent attacks against people they believed were not pure or tainted. This included non-benders or weak benders that did not strive to perfect their bending. Though this did not mean The Pure Ones did not attacked people they thought were worthy. The Pure Ones would usually cause a great destruction to get the attention of the world and leaders before then singling out the people they found 'tainted'._ The pictures that I had before been confused about were actually the symbol of the order. The swirls were really a tree and next to it the black ink was actually what looked like a centipede like creature. All in honor of the face stealing spirit Koh. The spirit was known to steal the faces of those who showed emotion to him and was the symbol of The Pure Ones.

"The Pure Ones?" I mumbled more to myself. Kami however, nodded and pointed to the picture of Koh.

"I think these people in Yuna's visions are the same people from this book. It just makes so much sense. Why would a group of benders, four of each element, come together and attack the peaceful Air Temples. To bring back this order. By attacking the most fragile and peaceful area out of all four nations they are-"

"Getting the attention of the world," I cut off Kami in a horrified voice. I stared blankly at Kami's nervous pretty face. "They are telling us their back and going after the tainted ones. They are going after millions of people but are starting off with the Air Temple to get more support behind them. To rise up The Pure Ones."

"Exactly," Kami said sadly, sinking deeper into her chair as if her spine had turn to jelly over the news. She never looked so drained before in her life. "We are dealing with something much more difficult to handle then we had first imagined."

I put down the book carefully, not wanting to look at the disgusting thing again. The picture of the Koh already gave me a twisted knot in my stomach, it terrified me. I rubbed my temples trying to get the headache that was forming to stay away but it was no use. It was going to be so much harder to handle if it was really The Pure Ones we were dealing with. It was one thing to deal with four crazy psychopaths who just wanted to shatter the fragile peace we had but to deal with something like this was completely different. Who knew how many more of them were out there? It was easy to bring down one person who was power craze but to deal with a whole group of people who had such prejudges against a majority of people was something entirely different. The cause was personal and to them meant the world to them. An idea was harder to contain for the simple fact that it spread. The desperate would fall for it and then there would be hundreds more fighting.

"Where did you find this information? I mean how did you know it was The Pure Ones we were dealing with?" I asked, amazed by Kami research skills. It was a rare occasion when Kami caught me by surprise. I had no idea she was even researching. While I was busy flying down a mountain with some forbidden boy behind my Rai's back she was actually making progress. It actually made me feel ashamed of how I was acting.

"Well it wasn't easy. I sat in the history section of the library for what felt like hours after dinner yesterday. Trying to find out what could cause a group of benders to attack like this," Kami said, her eyes fixed on a scroll. "I just felt like in order to understand the future you have to know the past. I was just about to head back when I saw the symbol of Koh on the bind of a book. I thought it was creepy and for fun decided to read it. When I read about The Pure Ones I just felt sick. It just fit in with the vision because the outfits the order use to wear was black with the Koh tree on its chest and a mask of emotions while they attacked. I looked up more of the order and took my little collection home to look at it further this morning."

"Brilliant," I said, smiling down at my friend. Kami eyes shined with pleasure as she took a break from reading and looked up at me.

"Did you think I was just a pretty face?" Kami giggled, truly not knowing how gorgeous she truly was. She stretched her arms behind her, the little bones in her back cracking gently. "But now that we know what we're dealing with how are we going to stop them?"

I grabbed a peach from the bowl of fruit that was pushed to the edge of the table to make room for Kami's books. My stomach felt hollow from not eating much last night though it did astound me that I could be hungry in a time like this. Maybe it was some of Uncle Sokka's genes. "Well let's just make sure The Pure Ones is who we are dealing with. Let's bring the symbol of the Pure Ones to Yuna and see if it triggers any memories from one of her visions."

"Great plan only you are on your own with Yuna," Kami said, slamming a book shut. "She wants nothing to do with me being that I am a firebender."

The piece of peach that had moment ago been so juicy and sweet seemed to turn into saw dust. I had forgotten about Yuna's deep distrust to anything Fire Nation related for one sweet moment. It would be so much better if Kami could talk to her being the patient and intelligent one but because of Yuna's fear she was stuck with me. Why couldn't one thing go right?

"Fine, but what are you going to do?"

Kami stood up, reaching for a bag that hung on the chair across from her. While she filled the bag with the books and scrolls she smiled at me. "I am going to go back to the library to find more information on this little club. If I find nothing I am going to buy some breakfast for the rest of these useless lumps. I swear all they good for is fighting and eating."

I laughed at my friends' expense knowing very well that they were probably dreaming away. Kami pushed another book in my hand, this one being smaller compared to the others. "You take this one," she said softly. "On the second page there is a picture of The Pure Ones symbol and Koh. Show them to Yuna and see if any of them look familiar. Try to fill her in so she could know what to look for. Like the masks and symbols."

I clung the book to my chest, smiling wide at Kami. "Yes mommy. Anything else?" I joked around only to be award with one of Kami's best no nonsense looks. The one that she had given me numerous of time as children when I was acting up and being chased around by guards.

"Yes, put your clothes on."

…

After I got dressed and finished eating a light breakfast Kami and I headed out to the east mountain where both the temple and the library were located. We were talking like we always did, about everything and anything. The only topic we did stay clear of was The Pure Ones. That was just too scary and unknown to talk about right now. We would save that for when we had to recap everything that we figured out to our other lazy friends. We joked around a lot about them. Kami making fun of Taya's harsh behavior and me recalling some funny jokes of Kane. It was amazing how much we loved these people who just a year ago came into our lives. I could not imagine a world without Taya sarcastic comments, Aneko's hot and cold behavior, Kane's humor and Rai's beauty. It was like all them formed to make one perfect person and without one of them it was just be empty, even broken.

It was always just me and Kami but now it was nice to know we were not alone in this big world anymore. So different how we started our last adventure when all we had was one another. There was relief in numbers that was for sure.

I was so caught up in Kami and me discussion and reminiscing that I had failed to notice Kuro leaning against a column of the temple like he had been built into the marble itself. When I did finally see him it was too late to make a quick getaway, I just prayed that if he had to bother me he at less did it when Kami was on her way to the library.

No such luck of course.

"Hey gorgeous nice to see you today," Kuro said in his silky voice. Kami looked up startled. For a moment she blinked up at Kuro before turning to look at me with a red face. She must have realized that this beautiful boy was talking to me. And did he look beautiful. His dark hair caught the few rays of sun light and turned his usual black hair into a chocolate brown. His hair curled perfectly along the nape of his neck and his forehead, dropping into wide black eyes that were framed by even darker eyelashes. His cherry red lips were curled into a mocking smile and his white skin almost seemed to shine in the light. He looked so smooth yet rough. Like a contrast between light and darkness. Gorgeous yet so unapproachable.

"Kayla I think that boy is talking to you," Kami whispered to me, looking anxiously at Kuro like he was a snake ready to pounce. Maybe he was.

"Really? I didn't hear him," I said, quickly walking past him while practically dragging Kami with me. She dug her heel into the dirt to stop me from running past Kuro and the temple I had moments ago had plans to go in. "Why are you slowing down so much. We cannot keep wasting time."

Kami raised a warning eyebrow I knew too well. One that clearly told me to cool down before she had to do something to make me relax. "What are you talking about? I am heading for the library, the temple is right here. What got into you suddenly?"

"Sorry just nervous I guess," I mumbled knowing very well Kuro was still in hearing distance. I could practically feel him laughing at my useless attempts of getting away from him. "I'll meet you outside the library when I'm done talking to Yuna. It shouldn't be too long."

"Alright," Kami said, walking away from me slowly. "But when you see me again you better be normal. You make me all nervous when you act crazier than normal."

With that said Kami headed off to the library leaving me to handle Kuro all by myself. Taking a deep unsteady breath I turned around and marched back towards the temple. Kuro was in the same spot I saw him moments ago only this time with a big smile on his face, the corner of his big eyes wrinkling from laughter.

"What's the rush pretty?" He turned those burning black eyes on me making all the air I had moments ago filled my lungs with rush out again. "If I did not know any better I would think you didn't want to see me."

"Seriously can you be so annoying?" I growled at him, trying to walk past him but Kuro simple put himself in front of me. I rather listen to what he had to say then risk touching him to push him out the way. Crossing my arms and making my face one of impatience I waited for the witty come backs and flirty comments.

"Sweetheart I have not even showed you how annoying I could be," He said, leaning one arm on the column. He filled up the doorway with his body well for one so lanky and skinny. "What I really came here was to-"

"Annoy me? Harass me? Stalk me? Embarrass me? Anger me? Confuse me? Bother me? Pester –"

"No, no and no," Kuro said, leaning dangerously close to me. "I actually came to ask why you bailed on me last night."

I was caught off guard for a moment forgetting the letter he had send to my house asking me to meet him at his spot at midnight. I did however remember the satisfying sound the letter made when I had ripped it to pieces. I cannot believe he would hound me down simply because I refused to play his little game. It was like he was trying to upset Rai. "Really Kuro but I have more important things to do here then go out in the middle of night to be bothered by you. Now if you excuse me."

I stepped around Kuro, coming close enough to smell his skin. It smelled of cool winds and rain. Though I was not going to stick around and smell him all day. I had more important things to handle like The Pure Ones.

"Like what special Avatar daughter business?"

I snapped around, startled. Kuro was facing the same direction he was in before, his back the only thing I could see. Muscles tense under his thin dark orange shirt. "I know who you are Kayla and trust me I like what I see."

Before I could yell anything unpleasant and well thought out at him he was already walking away from me, leaving me all annoyed and bother like usual. Telling myself not to think about the frustrating Kuro any more I headed into the temple and closer to the mediators. The silence that filled the temple calmed me quickly, making the early anger from Kuro quickly melt away like ice. I found Yuna easily, in her special room she was so found of. I carefully slipped inside the curtains not wanting to disturb her if she was mediating. There was no Sister Aoi to hush me and tell me to leave Yuna alone to mediate.

Yuna sat on the cushions a few days ago she had used as a shield. Her hands folded in her lap carefully. The moment I closed the curtain around me, one gray eye opened wide and looked at me peacefully. "Just sit down Kya, I will be done in a moment," she said softly, her voice dreamy and distant. I sat on the cushion impatiently, my face resting in my palm as I waited for Yuna to be done mediating. For not the first time I was thankful to be a waterbender where all I need was waves and ocean around me to be happy. I didn't have to mediate or anything that involved me sitting down for too long. Water was always in motion and so was I. Right now though none of that matter, I needed Yuna to snap out of it and help me with this because this might be the closes we ever came to figuring out what was going on here.

"What brought you here this fine morning?" Yuna finally said, unfolding her legs so they stretched out in front of her.

"Yuna I think we figured out who these people are who will be attacking the Eastern Air Temple but I just need you to see if any of this looks familiar," I said, cutting right to the chase. I pulled out the book Kami gave me and turned to the page she had directed. There was the tree from Koh's realm and Koh himself. Both were repulsive. Next to that was a mask that looked like a woman's with white powder on it and red lipstick. "Do any of these look like something you have seen before in a vision?"

I passed the book over to Yuna who held it in her hands unsure. She studied the page for a moment, her eyes confused and unsure. "No, nothing that I have noticed before but maybe I have not been looking at-" Yuna stopped talking, taking in a deep breath that sounded chocked. Her eyes became wide and wild and the book dropped from her hands. Her body stiffened up and she continued to make more horrific noises.

"Yuna!" I shouted, grabbing onto the girl. Her skin was cold in my hands like she was outside with no jacket in the Northern Water Tribe. "Yuna! Stop it your scaring me!" The girl started making a terrible gurgling sound before her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth snapped shut, her teeth making a snapping sound as they hit one another. Her body fell limp in my hands and her skin suddenly became blazing hot to the touch. She looked almost dead, my panic rising terrible.  
Without even thinking I began to shake Yuna like she was nothing but a rag doll. It was hard to see her clearly and I realized a second later that it was because my eyes were filling with tears. "Yuna! Please, please wake up. Please! Yuna!" I pushed my fingers against her neck and almost cried in joy to feel her steady pulse underneath my fingertips. But that didn't mean she was ok. I needed to find help. Sister Aoi would know what to do!

I was about to jump up and find her when suddenly Yuna began to tremble. Her arms wrapped around herself, nearly hitting me in the face. After another moment her eyes flung open, a tear clinging to the corner of it. I let out a deep breath of relief and wrapped my arms around her, squishing her with a massive hug. "Oh Yuna you don't understand how scared I was! What happened? Are you alright? I'm going to get help ok. I'm going to find someone to make you better just hold on for a moment."

As I went to get up her hand circled my arm and pulled down with strength I didn't know she had. "I'm fine Kya. I promise," She said in a shaky but firm voice. "I was just having a vision. Some are stronger than other but they are always dreadful."

"A vision?" I repeated like I had not enough brain capacity to function that simple world.

"Yes, terrible things," She sat up carefully, picking up the book with shaking hands. She pointed to the Koh with a troubled look on her peaceful baby face. "I saw this. I saw these symbols. I saw this mask. It was sunrise or sunset I could not tell which. But that was the time. The firebender and earthbender were destroying this temple. There was a lot of screaming and running. My vision kept getting jostle so I guess I was actually there with people bumping into me to get away. The firebender was burning down a curtain slowly and the earthbender had grabbed someone by their hair. She didn't scream though. They both wore black; the shirt was short sleeve so I could see a tattoo on them. It was a tree that had no leaves and was twisted. It snaked around their upper arm and looked fresh. Their clothing had the Face Stealer on it and they wore different masks. One was a woman mask much like this one in the book and the other a red mask with horns. They were laughing. The earthbender threw the girl onto the floor and began stomping on her. That was all I saw before I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away from the scene. Usually I am not actually in the vision, this was horrific."

I felt my heart began to race with a sick horror. This was terrible. How were we going to keep something this horrible from happening? It was like a nightmare coming true. I grabbed Yuna's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Those people call themselves The Pure Ones. They believe in getting rid of the tainted ones which they think are non-benders or weak ones. They want to destroy them but first they believe in making a big show to show the world their back and coming for them. We believe that is what your visions are. The Pure Ones showing the world they have come back and are serious."

Yuna's eyes widen with panic and her hand began shaking in mine. "What does the Koh have to do with any of this? The spirit is not known to be related to any of these monsters and why were they so powerful?"

"The Koh is the Face stealer right? He takes the faces of any of those who show emotion. Maybe that appeals to these freaks. I don't know how they became so powerful but we are looking into it. We could work quicker and easier if you were by our side."

Yuna pulled her hand out of mine and pushed back her dark hair that had come out her braid. The blue arrow on her hand flashed in the faint sunlight coming through the window. She looked drained and almost sickly. Her eyes so gray they almost looked white. "I need to rest. This vision was a powerful one. I will probably feel better after lunch. If there is any new information or you need my assistance you can find me here. Thank you for coming Kya, your company is always a pleasure."

Yuna pushed the book back into my hands and shut her eyes. As much as I wanted to yell at her and get her to work with us I knew she needed her rest and after seeing how the vision affected her I didn't want to push her too much.

"Yeah, thank you Yuna. I hope you feel better," I said softly before getting up and leaving her alone to get the rest she so badly needed. I walked over to the library without even recalling how I got there. I just kept replaying the horrible sight of Yuna being taken in by a vision then hearing her tell the future in that terrified baby voice of hers. When I found Kami in the history section of the library surrounded by books I snapped out of my sleep walk long enough to have a conversation with Kami.

"Hey how did it go? Glad to see you didn't burst into ash from walking into a library," She said with a stressed smile, her eyes never leaving the heavy book in front of her. I leaned against the table suddenly tired. A piece of ripped old paper under my sweaty palms crinkled from the pressure I put on it.

"Very funny. I see Taya has been rubbing off of you," I said with my own forced lightness. "I'll tell you about Yu a when we talk to the others but let's just say she confirmed that what we are dealing with is in fact The Pure Ones."

"Oh well that's fantastic," Kami said in a gloomy voice. She slammed the book shut in front of her causing a large bang sound to ring in the large beautiful library. A sister at a desk glared at Kami from mistreating the books and making noise but Kami hardly noticed. "I found a bunch of books about The Pure Ones but none of them are really helpful and doing anything to prevent them from attacking now. I swear sometimes I feel like all we could do is wait for Yuna's visions to come true and then do something about it then. How are we supposed to fight something that has not even happen yet? So frustrating."

"Tell me about it," I lifted my hand to get the paper from sticking to my hand but it clung on to me tight. I reached with my other hand to rip the paper off it, my eyes skimming the paper casually. As if it popped out in front of me, a name that was familiar lit up the page. I brought the paper closer to my face as if doing so I would understand it more. How could it be? What was this? It was not possible. "Kami what is this paper?"

Kami looked up at the paper then looked back down uninterested. She clearly did not read it over. "Oh just names of the former Pure Ones. They were very well documented. Wanted to know everyone that was in the order and everyone who could possible leave."

"Kami!" I said, slamming the paper down on the table. The sister again shooting us a warning glare. I could care less this was just too important.

"What! Can you be quiet? I don't want to get kicked out or I might never be able to see these books again."

"Kami, Sister Aoi name! Her name is on here. She was a Pure One and she is here on this Temple."

_**I promise to write more often for now on. Thank you for being patient with me!**_


End file.
